Jubilee and Jubilation
by deathgeonous
Summary: AU OCC What if? What if Jubilee became the most powerful mutant and was a split personality no one knew of? More in authors notes and warnings. Discontinued. Rewrite coming someday.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE AND WARNINGS FOR THE STORY JUBILEE AN JUBILATION

Hello Dethgeonous here with a very important authors note. And some warnings.

First this is an AU. Very much so. And it gets worse as the story goes on. Second, there is at times OCC. And when that happens it runs rampant. Third this is a 'What if' based story.

This story is about, What if, in a Alternate Marvel Universe, Jubilee was the most powerful being on the planet, and scared of her power, sealed almost all of it up till a tragedy happens. And What if, Jubilee was a split personality, whose other personality has not shown herself in years? And is not quite what would be considered by most Sane? How would the Jubilee, the X-Men, the rest of the world and even galaxy react to a superpowerful Mutant, with a split personality, one of which is not quite sane?

Now for the warnings. This is mostly a character piece. If you want non stop action, I'm sorry. The action doesn't start till long time. That doesn't mean it's boring, far from it, it's just that the characters, not the action is what this stories about. Also things might seem to be going to good, in the beginning, but when the action starts. Next warning, this story deals heavily with psychology, while I don't claim to be an expert in the subject, I do know enough to get by for this story. This story deals heavily with Jubilee's psychological problems, and some other characters psyches also get explored. So if your not a fan of exploring a character, or characters mind, or minds as the case may be, again I'm sorry. Finally a last warning that is also a slight spoiler. If you have abjections to a Logan, who's how old, dating a sixteen going on seventeen Jubilee, for the last time I'm sorry. If any, or all three of these things turn you off from reading my story, that is your choice. I put up these warnings for you. But if you think a character piece with some action and a good dose of psychoanalysis of the characters, plus a Jubilee Logan romance thrown in sounds appealing I heartily welcome you to my little epic I just call Jubilee and Jubilation. And thank you to all who read it. All feedback is welcome except flames that are based off my warnings. I will surprisingly take flames if it's not about anything I warned you of in this entire page. And again read review enjoy and thank you.

Oh yah, and I don't own Jubilee, or any other X-Men character. I don't own any real place or thing used in this story. But the story itself I do own. It's mine. No stealing it. I worked hard on this.

JUBILEE AND JUBILATION

PART ONE

UNLOCKING THE POWER

It was unbelievable. I could see it. Wolvie was going to lose, he was going to die, Sabertooth was going to kill him. As I stood there frozen with fear and watched the coming death oh the man I loved, yet had never told, I heard a voice calling me, a voice I hadn't heard since Bastion. 'Jubilee,' the voice said, 'you have the power to stop this, to end this, you always have. You just need to release the bonds you put on your power. Do it quickly before…' Wolvie's throat got slashed. He put his hands to his throat to stop the blood loss and Sabertooth went in for the kill. 'Put me in charge! Quickly! Before…, too late! NOOOOO!' the voice screamed as Sabertooth rammed his hand through Wolvie's stomach, up into his chest and pulled out his heart, lifting it above his head, giving a primal scream of victory as Wolvie's body fell to the forest floor.

"Wolvie!" I screamed. 'Logan!' The voice screamed. Anger washed away the fear, and I did what I should of done long ago, I let the bonds on my power disappear, and a hundred square miles of Canadian woodland went with it.

I sat down and cried. As I was crying, the voice came back. 'I told you. You never should have bound up your power like that, but no, you were too scared of your potential, thought it would make you like me, and had too. And now we've paid for it with the death of the man we love. I guess it's up to me to fix that.'

'How! How can you fix this! He's dead! Dead damn it! DEAD!'

'I have an idea, and I won't know if it will work till I try it. Remember, you bound up your power, not mine. I know what we can do, you don't. You never wanted to. Well now you will learn.' And with that all of the voice's, Jubilation's knowledge about our power came flooding in. I almost pasted out from information overload. It must of took a long time though, for when I finally got a handle on it, it was getting light and I could sense the X-men in the Blackbird looking for me.

As it landed I realized I could hear all their thoughts. I tried turning this new telepathy off but couldn't.

'Our telepathy is never off.' Jubilation thought to me.

'Wonderful.' I thought back.

"Jubilee, what happened here child?" Storm asked in her worried motherly tone.

"Sabertooth killed Wolvie," gasps at this. "and I, I finally took off the bonds I put on my power, and this," I said waving my hands around at the nothingness that used to be woods. "this was the result."

Storm, Jean and Henry stood in stunned silence, lost in their own thoughts. Storm's was 'Well at least there's still a planet, the Professor was worried that if she came into her power it would destroy a large part of the planet, if not the planet it's self.'

"What do you mean Storm, Why was the Prof. so worried?"

"Jubilee did you just…"

"Read your mind? Yes. And I can't stop reading all your damned minds! Now why was the Prof. so worried about me releasing the bonds I put on my power? How'd he even know they were there?"

"Child," Storm started, but then Jean interrupted.

"Jubilee, do you remember us testing you mutant power when you first came to the mansion? Well it said you had a potential power curve level of beyond the Omega Class, so far beyond it that it truly couldn't measure how powerful you'd be. All it could tell was almost all your potential was being suppressed, probably voluntarily, and the Professor thought that it was a good thing never to tell you about it. Some of us who knew argued you should be told, but this was one thing the Professor was adamant about. And it looks like we were wrong."

"Did," I hiccupped. "did Wolvie Know?" I asked.

"No. Only Henry, Scott, Orro and I knew. But Henry and I listened when we shouldn't have."

"Too true." Said Henry.

"I want to go home." I said.

"And we need to get you to my lab, now no faces, if you've truly come into your full power you need to know what it is." Said Henry.

We boarded the plane and took off for home.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew I was in the med lab alone. I searched with my mind and found all the X-men in the Prof's office. I listened in as I made my way to them.

"She's fully developed." Henry said. "She's even more powerful then we thought she'd be. She's easily the most powerful Psi on the planet now, and her Paffs are so powerful that she could easily detonate the entire galaxy with a thought, and while I'm having a hard time believing this, I think she may be immortal now."

I stopped just outside the door at that. Me? Immortal? No way. It couldn't be true. As I stood there listening to my family talk about hoe powerful, how dangerous I've become, I heard the Prof. say "She could be more Dangerous then the Phoenix." Well I just lost it at that point. I tried the door, but it was locked. So I just disinagrated the damn thing.

"Well I could certainly end up that way if all my family is talking behind my back like I'm some kind of monster who needs to be put down now!" Sudden silence. They were all scared, scared of me and what I could and would do. I could sense it. I calmed down, not wanting to scare and alienate my family. After several deep breaths, I turned around saying "I'm Going back to the med lab now. I'll be waiting for more tests, if anyone's not to scared to talk with me." Then crying, I left the room, putting the door back together from it's atomized state behind me.

One be one the others came to see me in the med lab. Jean and Henry came first and together. The Professor came last. The only one's missing were Remy, he was in New Orland's with his family and of course Wolvie, who I thought I would never see again.


	2. Chapter 2

JUBILEE AND JUBILATION

PART TWO

THE BRAKING OF THE PHOENIX

'Oh ye of little faith.' Jubilation thought to me. 'Did I not say I had a plan to bring back Logan?'

'Yes, but how?'

'Get Jean in here, alone, and tell her about me. Then I'll take charge and do the rest.'

'But you never wanted to talk to any of them, that's why I'm here. Do you not need me any more?'

'No, I'll always need you. They like you and they would never like me.'

'Then why…'

'The Phoenix Force is going to help us bring back Logan.'

'What? How?'

'Don't worry about it. Just get Jean in here and I'll handle the rest.'

'Uh, ok, fine.'

"Henry?" I started.

"Yes dear?"

"Can I talk to Jean, alone? I need to talk to her about, uh, some stuff."

"Hmm, yes, I do think that would be a good idea. She has had experience with big power boosts, and what can go wrong with them. I'll call her now." And with that he went over to the intercom and called Jean to the lab.

When she got to the lab, Henry said "Well I'll leave you two ladies alone. I'm going to take a nap." He said stretching. "Good night you two." And with that he left.

As Jean sat down I started. "Jean I have something to tell you, something not easy for me to say, so please don't interrupt. The me you know, it's not the real me, or should I say, not the original me. I guess I'm what would be classified as a split personality." Jean gasped at this. "The me you know is a created personality. The original didn't think Wolvie or you guys would like her or who she is or what she's done. So she made me, Jubilee to be with you guys. But Jubilation wants to talk with you now, so here she is." And with that I gave Jubilation control.

"Hello Jean, I'm Jubilation." Jubilation spoke. Jean was visibly shocked. She could tell it was Jubilation in charge not me. "I'm sure you have many questions, but now is not the time. And then she froze Jean with her power. 'Jean,' she thought 'I'm going to have a little 'chat' with the Phoenix Force, then bring it out to play.' I suddenly saw what her plan was. It was brilliant. And if it worked Jean would be Grateful, after she got over being scared shitless.

'No! You can't! It will go out of control, it always does!' She thought as she tried to struggle but couldn't even move.

'Yes it does. And I remember why too. You said that the Phoenix Force is addicted to your emotions, and will put you through anything it can think of to feel new and different emotions. It is extremely addicted to your negative emotions you said. And when you break, that is when the Dark Phoenix comes out to play. The Phoenix driven by your negative emotions. Isn't that how you described it?'

'Yes but…'

'How did I know? Well Jubilee was quite concerned after the last incident, and when you called Doc Samson, psychiatrist to the superpowered and superdangerous, well she was quite concerned and curious and listened in on your sessions. And when she listened in, of course I had to too.'

'But then…' Jean began.

'I'm going to convince it to just take any emotion that you feel at the moment, and be damn grateful just to get that.'

'What? That's impossible!'

'Watch me.' And with that the three of us were in front of the Phoenix Force's psychic prison in Jean's mind.

'What? Why are there two of you? Even a spilt personality should have only one astral body!' Jean thought projected. 'I'll let Jubilee explain. Jubilee, Please keep her calm while I do this.'

'Ok.' I thought projected. 'Just go easy, you don't want to seriously damage the Phoenix.'

'I know. This won't be like that time with Bastion, I'll go easy.' And with that she went over to the Phoenix, while I turned back to Jean.

'That time with Bastion? What's going on? What's she going to do?' Jean asked panicked.

'Jean, now look at me. This is Jubilee, the girl you know. That is Jubilation, my original self. Now the last time Jubilation came out was when I needed to get away from Bastion. He was a sick fuck who tortured and raped me. Well Jubilation had had enough and she, well she tortured him to death when she came out and got free.'

'What, how, why?'

'I may have put bounds on MY power, but not hers. I couldn't. She's, well if you compare it to a computer program, she's like DOS. The main operating program. I'm Windows. The sub operating program that fools you into thinking it's the main one. Now what affects Windows does not necessarily affect DOS. Like in this case. So when she came out, quite pissed at Bastion, nothing could stop her from showing him what she learned from him in my captivity. As it went on, she grew even more experimental, and tortured him till he died about a week later.'

'How could she do that? She's…'

'A monster? No she's not. She's just pragmatic, extremely so. She's willing to do anything necessary for survival. You have no idea what she's been through or has done or is. She never wanted you to, that's why I was created, to be the happy go lucky girl you would like. But I guess now she's going to have to come out more and more. Maybe she won't even need me anymore some day.'

'What are you saying?'

'Never mind that now, I'll tell you later. For now, let's talk about what she's doing over there.' As I said that, Jean looked at Jubilation and the Phoenix. If a psychic manifestation could vomit, Jean would have. I grabbed her face, and made her look into my eyes. 'Jean, calm down and don't look over there. It will be all right.'

'How will it be all right?' she said getting panicked again. 'the Phoenix is…'

'Getting tortured? Yes, yes it is. Just like it's done to you every time it wants something. Jean, she's not doing this to be cruel, but to help you, so you never have to fear being the Phoenix again. You will have control over the Phoenix when this is over, you'll never have to worry about hurting the one's you love or innocents again. You'll be able to help others with your power. Like us.'

'Help you how? Why?'

'The Phoenix can bring you back from the dead over and over again. You're kind of immortal when you think about it, you don't seem to age, have you noticed? And while you can die, the Phoenix just keeps brining you back.'

The light dawned on her. 'She wants the Phoenix to bring Logan.'

'Yes we, we both love him very much. I should of stopped Sabertooth, or let her do it, but I was too scared to release my power till he died. We'll fix that.'

'Jubilee, think, Just because you can do something, should you? Logan is dead. Is it right to bring him back?'

'Jean, I think you should be asking yourself that question, seeing as how you're the one who will have to do it.'

'What?'

'Jean, we may have amazing power, beyond that of even the Phoenix, but we can't bring back the dead. When the Phoenix is under your control though, you will. Think about that. Not just Wolvie, you could bring anybody back.'

'Your right. That's a scary thought.'

'Jean it's you who will have to do this, we're just giving you control of this power, control you should have had all along. What you do with it though, that is your problem.'

'So what if I decide not to bring back Logan? What if I think it's the wrong thing to do?'

'Jean I won't blame you or be, well, too upset. And Jubilation, well she'll be pissed at first, but she will really understand I promise. And even if you don't bring back Wolvie, this needs to be done. You need control of the Phoenix Force before it does something you will regret for the rest of your life.'

'That's true. But this way?'

'Jean, it's the only way she could think of. And no mater what you may think, it is fair, considering what the Phoenix has put you through. Now please, will you please bring back Wolvie?'

As Jean thought about it I couldn't help but listen in. Really, a telepathy you can never turn off is annoying. I mean imagine a hundred different radios going at the same time, not being able to turn a single one off. Right now though it was just one radio I couldn't turn off station Jean.

'Ok, I'll do it.' Jean finally thought projected.

'Really? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!' I cried hugging her.

'I guess I'm just as selfish as you two are. I'd miss him too much not to bring him back.'

A little while after that Jubilation called us over. 'Jean,' She thought projected as we got near. 'The Phoenix has agreed to be a good little birdie and obey you now, isn't that right little birdie?' The Phoenix sent all of us it's feelings of confirmation. 'It knows it's been a bad little birdie, and it will be good, because if it's bad again I'll have another little 'chat' with it, and next time I won't gentle, but be very, very mean.' The Phoenix shivered in fear. 'so good we understand one another little birdie. I'm letting you out now my little birdie. Go over to your mistress and obey her.' And with that the Phoenix's prison was no more, and Jean and the Phoenix Force had merged again.


	3. Chapter 3

JUBILEE AND JUBILATION

PART THREE  
HEY NA HEY NA, MY WOLVIE'S BACK

When we were back in our own bodies, I noticed we were at the place this all started, the place Wolvie died.

Jean must of noticed too, for she said "How did we get here?"

"Simple," Jubilation said. "I teleported us here through the astral plain."

"That's impossible." Was Jean's reply.

"Obviously not." Jubilation retorted with a snort, while she brought all the molecules that had been Wolvie's body back together again. As his body lay on the ground where he died, Jubilation said. "Jean if you will, please bring back Logan."

"Yes." And with that the Phoenix Force manifested around Jean, covering her with a fire with wings, and then Wolvie gasped. He was alive. Alive!

Jubilation put me in control at that moment and I ran at him screaming "WOLVIE!" I knelt down and hugged him fiercely, crying and saying "I'm Sorry." Over and over again.

"What's happening? What's going on? I, I was dead, wasn't I?' He asked sounding so puzzled and lost. Not at all like Wolvie. I then explained everything that had happened to him. And then sounding like his old self, he said "So now you're the most powerful being on this planet, something Chuck knew could happen and he told nobody, which pisses me the hell off, your other half convinces the Phoenix to play nice, Jeanie brings me back from the dead, and to top it all off you're a split personality and never told anyone?"

"Yep." I said "Please don't be mad at me, I just can't live without you, and Jubilation's too selfish not to."

"Darling, come here," he said hugging me "I'm not mad. Yes, brining me back was selfish, but I'm not mad at you for it. Believe me." I then hugged him even harder, crying and telling him I loved him.

It was then that something, or should I say someone, interrupted our happy little reunion. "You have absolutely no idea what you've done, do you?" A frustrated voice said. Turning around I saw Dr. Steven Strange was there. "You brought back the Phoenix and convinced her to bring back Logan. Do you have any idea how mad you've made some beings like…"

I interrupted him saying "Strangelove, I just don't care. I love Wolvie and would do anything for him. Jubilation had a plan to get him back and I went along with it. He said he's not mad at our brining him back, so I could care less what others think, and if you or anyone else want him dead again, well I won't let them take him back without a fight."

"Strangelove?" He shook his head. "No I'm not here to take him back, I couldn't even if I wanted to. No I'm here to say that the three of you have made some very powerful enemies by doing this, especially you two ladies, for you are, how to put it, out side their jurisdiction. And that scares them. They don't like beings as powerful as the two of you being out side their jurisdiction. I just came to warn you of the consciences of this stunt. Seek me out if you ever need more details. Something is calling my attention. And with that he was gone.

"Jubilee, I think we will need to see him when he's less busy." Jean stated.

"You're probably right. For now let's just go home." And with that I teleported the three of us into the living room where the X-Men were arguing about what I must of done to Jean.

"Well would you like some answers instead of speculation?" Jean asked before I could yell at them.

"Logan?"

"What's going on?"

"What did you do?"

"SHUT UP!" Wolvie bellowed. Instant quite. "Kid, I think it's time to fess up to everything. Go on and tell them."

"Fine Wolvie." I sighed. I then sighed again. I was in so much trouble. After telling them everything, they looked, well they looked like they thought I was the boogieman or something. It was a horrible feeling, knowing you scare your family by just existing.

They left soon after to get the illusion of privacy, for Jean and could read their thoughts, and Wolvie, if he concentrated could hear them.

Later I was so busy talking to Wolvie and Jean, talking about how to get them to trust us, that I didn't notice Frosty come in to the room. "Do you even want them to Jubilee?" Frosty asked.

"Frosty, they're my family, I love them. Of course I want them to."

"They're not acting like family now are they? Not with all of them so scared that most of them are trying to figure out how to take the three of you down when you snap."

"They're just scared and haven't had good experiences with X-Men who get such a huge power boost." Frosty and Wolvie Looked at Jean. Jean fidgeted a little. "I didn't mean just her, there have been others too, like Ileana, Remember?"

"Yes, there have been a fair number, and their fears are well founded by past members actions, but that does not change the fact that the three of you are being treated like a potential enemy by some, and scaring the rest. And I don't see this blowing over any time soon."

"So Emma, what are you suggesting we do?" Jean asked.

"I suggest you three all come with me back to the school, you need to be away from them till they calm down."

"What? Run away? That's your plan?" Wolvie asked, shocked.

"You're not running away. You are giving them the time and room they need to think. I talked to Charles about it and he agreed, saying even he needs time to think."


	4. Chapter 4

JUBILEE AND JUBILATION

PART FOUR

BRAKING UP IS HARD TO DO

Fifteen minutes later we were all in Frosty's white limo, (I swear, every thing she owns is white. It's like she still thinks of herself as the White Queen.), going through the gate, and Jean started to cry uncontrollably, and I knew why.

"Jean," I said in a calming voice. "don't let him get to you. I mean why do you even put up with him? He's always like this, a big controlling jerk."

She looked at me and said "I loved him. But this may be the straw that broke the camels back. He's been growing more and more distant from me, but now he's just to damn scared. I, I think we're finally through." Then she broke down into complete hysterics.

"What's going on? Why's Jeanie crying like that? Wolvie asked concerned.

I knew that he said he was over her, but what about now that she was available? 'I'll have to make a move soon.' I thought before I answered. "Simple. Scott's being too much of an ass and is too damn scared of his wife and me to relies what he just said to the Prof. just cost him his wife. If she doesn't go through with her plans of divorce I'll be shocked."

"What did the idiot boy say now?" Frosty asked, actually sounding concerned for Jean.

"Not my place to say. Ask her when she snaps out of this. She may answer, if she let's you live. Suffice to say, Scott thinks we're too dangerous to let go, or be any where not under lock and key."

"That man truly is an idiot of insurmountable proportions. He never deserved her anyway. And you Logan," She said turning to face him. "no catching her on the rebound."

"Hey!" He said shocked. "I'm over her. Have been for a long time. It wasn't just Scott between us and we both knew it. Also I would never catch a woman on the rebound. It's just not right. Plus those kind of relationships just don't last." He said shaking his head.

After Jean came back to reality and stopped crying, she looked almost as good as new. I guess she just needed to get Scoot out of her system. I'm surprised it took so little truthfully, but their marriage has been rocky lately, I just didn't, even with my nosiness, relies how bad it must have been.

As she sat up, she shakily asked Frosty "Emma, what is the plan when we get to your school?"

"Well, Jubilee is going back to school," She shot me a stern look. "and the two of you will get to know the joys of teaching."

"But we're not qualified to be teachers." Jean stated back.

"You are qualified to teach them about their powers. And Logan here is extremely qualified to teach them about combat and survival." And with that they started talking about their plans. I just tuned them out at that point.

Maybe I should have been paying the tiniest bit of attention to them, for what Frosty said next caught me by complete surprise. "Jubilee,"

"Yah Frosty?"

"you are going into privet therapy sessions with me, and I'm going to be talking to both you and Jubilation."

'What? Why? How dare she presume to…' Jubilation shrieked with outrage.

"She wants to know why." I said wincing from Jubilation's outrage.

"Because you need psychological help Jubilee. And if Both Jean AND Logan agreed to going in, why don't you?"

Listening to the emphasis she put on Wolvie going in, I got curious. "Um. I Like tuned you guys out a while ago. Sorry but you were talking about stuff I didn't think I needed to hear. Um, Why are they going into therapy sessions?"

"Well in Jeans case it's her upcoming divorce from Scott and the fact the Phoenix is back in her life again. You may have made it obey her now dear, but all of Jean's previous experiences with it have been wholly negative. Logan on the other hand has just come back from the dead, a new experience for him, and he has a past that, well let's just say I think his past should have made him seek consoling long ago. Plus, well they knew that you wouldn't agree to go in without them too."

"They were right. Fine, if they'll do it so will I."

"Good, your first session is a group session. You will have a weekly group session and a weekly individual session each. You'll start your first group session as soon as we get to the school."

'What am I getting my self into?' I thought.

'Should of asked that question sooner Jubilee.' Jubilation shot back pissily.


	5. Chapter 5

JUBILEE AND JUBILATION

PART FIVE

SO WE NEED THERAPY

About five minutes later, we were pulling into the drive of the school. As we climbed out, Frosty sent me, 'Jubilee, try not to show off, too much.' She then mentally chuckled.

'What? Show off? MOI?' I sent back. She laughed out loud at that.

Well as soon as we got in, all of Gen-X was clamoring us with questions. It was almost as bad as the X-Men, but there was no hostility, only curiosity. So that made it bearable, somewhat.

"Shut up and sit down, NOW children!" they immediately did so, knowing that when Frosty was like this you do what you are told, or face the wrath of the White Queen. Even I usually obeyed when Frosty was like this.

As the four of us sat, Jean and Wolvie a little dazed from their greeting, Frosty explained all in her I'm talking and you will listen and not interrupt tone of voice, and, not surprisingly, she had their complete attention.

As she finished with "are there any questions?" there were none for a moment. They were in too much shock I Guess. It was a lot to take in. Then Angelo raised his hand. "Yes Angelo?" Frosty acknowledged.

"Um, just making sure I got this strait. Jubes is now the most powerful being on this planet, and she's been two people for as long as we've known her, she made Mrs., Summers, I mean Ms. Grey," he corrected himself seeing the flash of pain on Jean's face. "into the Phoenix again and then together they brought Mr. Logan back from the dead? And now they're staying here cause the X-Men are too scared of them to think strait? And after this they're going to be in consoling with you?"

"Yes." Was Frosty's reply.

"Uh, just checking." He said scratching the back of his head.

After some moments of silence, when it became clear that there were no more immediate questions, there would be questions up the wazzo latter, after they all had time to think, and we all knew that, Frosty stood up and said "Well that's it for now, you can ask any other questions you may have later, If you'll excuse us, it's now time for their first therapy session." And with that we all got up, and walked to Frosty's office.

Now I will have you know, not only does Frosty Qualify to be a principle, and is a cut throat CEO, but she is also a fully licensed therapist. She specializes in sexual therapy, true, but she was qualified to see all of us.

As we sat down she started. "Now I'm going to start slowly with all your problems. Jean we will start with you. Now you were saying that your husband had been growing distant lately, how long is lately? And what did he say that made you want a divorce? And are you sure you want a divorce? It is a big decision. Please think over and answer those questions for me." She said in a soft soothing tone. She really is quite good.

"Well to answer the last one first, yes I am Completely sure. I'm calling my defense lawyer tomorrow for the name of a good divorce lawyer. As to how long, I'd say it started after the Phoenix showed it's self the last time."

"That was three years ago, wasn't it? He's been distant from you that long?"

"Yes, and I don't know why I put up with it. I just thought he'd get over it, that he still loved me as much as I loved him, but tonight…" She started sobbing.

"What happened Jean? What did Scott say?" Frosty said in a more soothing voice.

"He," she hiccupped. "he told the Professor as we were driving away that 'Monsters like Jubilee and the Phoenix should be locked up, not sent to a place where they can't be watched." And then she sobbed at the thought of her husband, the man she loved, calling her a monster.

Well Frosty and Wolvie got seriously pissed at hearing this. Frosty sent out waves of anger, but Wolvie, "I am going to kill him." He stated. There was no emotion behind this statement. None. It was as if he was stating a fact of life, like 'the sky is blue' or 'the grass is green' that was the kind of statement it was. It was just a fact of life to Wolvie that he was going to kill Scott Summers. All in the room froze at this. All in the room knew he meant every word. We didn't even need telepathy to realize this. I had to talk him out of it. Scott didn't deserve to die for being a jerk.

"Please, Wolvie, don't kill him, he's just a scared asshole jerk. Think about it, even if you killed him, nothing would change, it would just get worse. And" I laughed, trying to end on a light note if you went around killing asshole jerks like Scott, and even if you limited yourself to the ones you know, well you'd never get any sleep."

He looked at me, Jean, and finally Frosty, grumbled, sank down in his chair, and said, "Fine. But I at least get to kick his sorry ass. You're no monster kid, you never could be. And didn't he relies what he was calling his wife? Calling him a asshole jerk is too kind."

"He didn't relies what he was calling me because he's he's never seen me as his wife when the Phoenix shows up. He just sees me as the Phoenix, and is planning what to do when I snap."

"You know, that kind of thinking and acting could lead you to subconsciously want to become the Dark Phoenix. Jean I want you to come here and talk to Dr Samson right now to authorize a immediate e-mail of his records of his talks with you. Them I'm going to read them and we'll talk some more." She said as she started dialing.

"Dr. Samson? This is Emma Frost. Yes nice to hear from you too. I'm calling because, well I need Jean Grey's files e-mailed to me immediately. She became the Phoenix again. No don't worry, were certain that it will be under control this time. How I sure? Well if you must know, one of my students, Jubilee. Yes Logan's little protégé, well she witnessed Logan's death. What? Oh no don't be sorry. He's already back. How? Just listen. Well little Jubilee, who is now another patient so I can't tell you too much, but she had not only locked up almost all her power, but has a second personality that never did. Any way Jubilee's other personality, Jubilation, decided that it needed the Phoenix Forces power to bring back Logan, so she, convinced, shall we say, it into obeying Jean. Yes I do think it will stay convinced. Why/ Let us just say that it's to scared of Jubilation not to obey Jean. Yes you may be right, but the Phoenix is used to being top dog, or bird in this case, when it's out, and not having anyone who can hold it responsible. Now there is not only some one how can, but will. You want to speak to Jean? Sure. But e-mail me your records as soon as she authorizes it. I'll read as you two talk. What? You want to ask Jubilee some questions? Normally I don't share patients Doc., but you have more experience in this area then I have, so with the three of them consenting, you can sit in on our sessions if you want. Oh? The third? I'm surprised you didn't guess. It's Logan. What? How'd I get him to agree? I merely pointed out that Jubilee wouldn't do it without him. Yes, that is like blackmail but he's been far too long without it and Jubilee needs it desperately. I'm asking them now Doc. We were just beginning our first group session. Do you mind if Doctor Samson sits in on your sessions? I hate to say it but he his far more experienced with this kind of therapy then I am." We all gave our consent and she put him on speaker phone.

"First off, Jean do I have your permission to do as Emma asks and e-mail her your records?"

"Yes Doctor Samson."

"OK. I'm doing that now. Now may I ask to know what has happened to make you three seek aid?"

"Well kid, I think you should tell him first, it kinda is your story to tell."

"Fine Wolvie I'll talk."

"But after that I want you other two to give your reasons for being here too. Especially you Logan. In my opinion you've needed this for far too long and while I'll take you any way I can get you, I need to know if your heart is in this. It will be harder other wise."

So, for the umpteenth time today, I laid out what happened. Jean said she needed help dealing with her divorce from Scott, and being the Phoenix again, even if it was under control this time. Then he asked Wolvie his question ""Why are you here Logan? And please don't tell me it was just to convince Jubilee to join in. My heart just couldn't take it."

"Doc, I ain't never been dead before. Sometimes I thought I'd out live everybody and die of old age in my sleep in a few thousand years or so. Being dead and coming back? Well it made me think. And then Emma pointed out that even if my mind has been messed with to the point that I don't know what memories are real and false, they are my memories. Even the ones I've learned really are false are my memories, and I need to deal with them, not try to forget them."

"I'm not surprised it took your death to help you relies that. You always were too stubborn about it whenever I approached you about it. Well at least your finally seeking help. Now what has gone on in this session so far Emma?"

Frosty told him what Jean had said almost word for word, then her suspicions about Scott's attitude speeding up the process to Dark Phoenix time.

"Yes, yes, if those she loved and respected constantly were waiting for it's emergence, then she could, subconsciously of course, want to fulfill their expectations. I'm surprised I never saw it like tat. If the others, and especially her husband were more supportive, then the onset of the so called Dark Phoenix personal, would be severely delayed, if not halted all together. Jean, tell me, was there anyone who was supportive at the times the Phoenix manifested, but before the Dark Phoenix personal became dominant?"

"Logan always was. In fact he usually tried to talk me out of being the Dark Phoenix when I was. Sometimes it would even listen enough to not kill some one, only injuring them instead. And well Gambit, I mean Remy, he always went out of his way to cheer me up. Rogue, I know you don't want me referring to the others by their code names Dr. Samson, but none of us know her real name, she just wants to be called Rogue and we respect that, well she would always listen to me. Henry would try to show support, but he always failed. He just made me more nervous about the Phoenix. And finally, whenever Jubilee found out, however she did. It was always a day of it appearing."

"I just have good, they shall not be named, sources." I told her.

"She means, either the Cajun or myself would call her up that night." Wolvie guffed.

"Wolvie! Now my sources have been compromised! How could a trained spy give up information like that so easily?" I asked with mock indignity. He had a full belly laugh at that. And everyone else was chuckling.

"Well as I was saying," Jean said, getting over her laughter. "the very next day she would start calling me daily. Sometimes twice or thrice daily. And then she would talk. And talk. And talk some more. About every little thing she did or saw or thought or felt. I could of gone deaf. She didn't let me say a word. She talked for hours about nothing, and all of it was the simple message, I love you, don't do any thing bad, because that would hurt us both."

"I see you did have some support."

Then Frosty asked "How do you feel about the Phoenix Force, now that it is under your control? And how do you feel about the way you got control of it?" She glanced at me during the last part.

"Well as to how I feel on the way I got control of it I have mixed feelings.. On one hand I'm elated. I mean I finally don't have to worry about going out of my control and hurting others. But on the other hand I'm disappointed. I mean it's not listening to me because I want it to, or even it wants to, but because Jubilation forced it to. I might even be a little envious of Jubilation for doing something I thought no one could do, tame the Phoenix."

"Why would you be envious of Jubilation for that?" Frosty asked.

"Well I guess it's because I've always seen the Phoenix as a personal demon that I would have to beat alone, or I'd never be able to live my life the way I want. I guess I just didn't see anyone being able to help me after all my searches turned up an 'I can't help you, sorry, your on your own' results. I think I saw it as me verses the Phoenix. It just didn't occur to me that some one would, after all this time, just come up and say 'obey her or else' let alone it actually listening. Kind of selfish really."

"Yes, well for a long time you saw it as if you don't get the Phoenix to listen nobody will. So it's not surprising that to have someone else do it would not only be a shock, but a disappointment as well." Dr Samson said.


	6. Chapter 6

JUBILEE AND JUBILATION

PART SIX

TO DEATH AND BACK AGAIN

"Well that's enough to start with Jean, Logan your next, I guess we should start off with what happened. What was it like to die? And how do you feel being back?" Frost said, turning the attention to Wolvie.

"As to what happened, it was Sabertooth. He cheated! The bastard! His claws were dipped in some kind of neural poison, slowing down my reflexes, and making my healing factor fight both it, and the damage his claws were doing. Then he got my throat and I stupidly put both hands up to it, not just one like I should have. The stupid poison wasn't letting me think strait. And then he ripped my heart out. My last thoughts were of the kid here. I thought she'd be joining me soon. Then I was, in a room I guess you could say."

"A room?" both Frosty and the Doc asked. Jean just sort of nodded.

"Yeah, it seemed that there was some confusion on my place in the after life. Seems the good guys wanted me in heaven or where ever, but both Blackheart and Mestpheto showed up personally, each trying to lay claim to my soul. They were both arguing that with the numbers I've killed and the life I've led that I deserved to be put in the deepest part of their own hells. Then that father and son pair argued over who should get me, before that angel even remotely showed any sings of agreement with them. And then I lost it and started yelling at those two, say they only wanted me cause of the number of time I stuck my nose in their plans on earth. I had just pointed out, none too wisely, but I was too mad to think strait, the time I saved that girl from not only being Mestpheto's bride, but after he failed, I stopped Blackheart from claiming her as his bride as well. Well they both got extremely pissed and they both turned to me. I don't know what they were going to do next, cause then the Phoenix shows up and I'm alive again." He turned and looked at Jean and then me. "I think that Blackheart and Mestpheto were two of the beings that Dr. Strange said are mad at the two of you, cause they looked royally pissed off as I left."

"You stopped those two from claiming their bride?" Doc said with surprise. Everyone else just looked shocked. I of course had heard both stories in detail. Wolvie just looked embarrassed and said "Well Frank and that Flaming Skull helped a lot."

""Logan, are you trying to say, you helped stop the potential birth of the Anti-Christ, not once, but twice?" Frosty asked.

"Well if you want to look at that way…" He said trailing off.

"Shit." I hadn't herd Frosty cuss since my last practical joke on her, far, far too long ago.

"I concur." Doc said.

"Well as you can guess, I was extremely happy to be back at first, and even happier that the kid not only survived, but killed that creep and then came up with a plan that not only helped bring me back, but helped every living being in the universe, cause now the Phoenix isn't going to go nuts on them. Well I was happy as a drunken clam till those two got their response at home. Still pissed about that. Then we left and Emma here convinces all of us that we need mental help, which sadly we do, and now I'm talking to you two. That's my death, afterlife, rebirth story."

"Uh, ok, fine. I think it would be wisest to start with our discussions on your past in you privet session, maybe talking about what went on in the next group session. Do you agree Emma.'

"Yes. Maybe we should start all group sessions with a review of their privet sessions Doctor Samson."

"Yes, a fine idea. They do seem to be supporting one another well, and that could help with the support."


	7. Chapter 7

JUBILEE AND JUBILATION

PART SEVEN

THE MASKS WE WEAR

"Well Jubilee and Jubilation, it your turn." Frosty began. " To stat with I will need to speak to Jubilation."

"Why?" She just glared at me in the do what I tell you with out being too much of a pain in the ass or I will make your life a living hell look. A look resevered just for me. Aren't I lucky? ""Fine. I'll ask her to come out. But don't blame me if she says no. Or nukes your ass or something like that. It's not like I have any control over her or anything. If anything the exact opposite is true."

'Jubilation, will you please talk to them? I mean you'll have to some time, why not now? And you know they'll just bug us till you do.' I thought at Jubilation.

"Fine. I'm surprised it took so long for someone to want to speak to me. I can tell their curious." She thought back. And then Jubilation was in control.

"Hello Emma, I'm Jubilation." She blinked. In fact everyone in the room did as they came to the realization that it was Jubilation, some one they've never met before, except Jean, but she was blinking to, was sharing the room with them and not me. Frosty collected her self from the fact that her student was now a different person, one she had never met before, so she must be dealt with carefully if she was to remain in control. I laughed at that. She couldn't control me. She had no chance against Jubilation.

"Jubilation I have some tough questions for you, and I want you to answer them honestly. Why did you create the Jubilee side of your personality, and when was she created?"

"I guess I'll start at the beginning. When I first met Logan," Wolvie startled to hear Logan come from my lips and not Wolvie or some other nick name. "I was just Jubilation. I had just put on my customary Jubilee mask that I wore when meeting people. Everyone I had ever met had liked the mask, not the girl behind it, so why wouldn't this guy? I mean, I thought he was going to die, I figured a friendly person should be the last thing he sees. Well as we all know, this was Logan, so he got better and he then introduced me to his friends. I kept up the mask, because I knew they'd hate the real me. Then we got attacked and I ended up going around the orient with Logan, and I knew it was my mask Logan and the others had liked, not the real me. At that point the mask seemed to get a life of it's own, and I was content to settle into the background of our mind, never to return."

"You kept saying 'Logan and the others' with the others almost being an after thought. It was only Logan you didn't want to hate you, wasn't it?" Frosty accused Jubilation.

"You're good. Yes it was mainly for Logan. I fell in love with him and couldn't stand the thought he liked my mask and not me, and then my mask got a life of it's own and fell in love with him too. She was waiting till she was eighteen, maybe even twenty one, before she approaching Logan about her feelings, but she got a little worried when Jean became available, and was going to speed up her plans to approach him about a relationship."

"We'll get back to that later. Now why were you sure that Logan would hate you Jubilation?"

"Because I am not a good person. I watched my parents get murdered, was abused in my foster homes, and then I started to live on the streets. I hurt and killed a lot of people living on the streets, just to be left alone. You see the pimps, they wanted me. I was a young good looking girl. Just what they wanted. Well first I hurt some thugs, them my powers showed up, and I accidentally killed one. The next one was no accident though. After a while, I got fed up with getting attacked and killing underlings, so I went to the head pimp of the area and made an example out of him by using my power to slowly and painfully kill him. It worked. All the other pimps and druggies left me alone after that. I knew Logan Wouldn't want to be with someone like me, so I stayed in the background, letting Jubilee be in control, though I did tell her it was stupid when she bottled up all her power, but she thought that if she had it, she might turn out like me. I told her she wouldn't, but she didn't listen. She wouldn't even listen after I had to come out to save her from Bastion. She didn't listen till after Logan died. So I had to come out to fix that mess too. Unfortunately you now know I exist because of that."

"Jubilation, Jubilee never told anyone about her time with Bastion, but tonight she said a few things that Jean shared with me, will you tell us what happened?"

"Fine, I don't see why not. She only kept quite because she didn't want me brought up. Bastion was a sick fuck. First he tried breaking her with a machine that sent false images into her mind, but she could tell they were fake, because no mater how real they seamed, they couldn't get your guy's personalities just right. Even if everyone else seemed fine, she could spot Logan acting a little off and then she knew it wasn't real. Then came physical torture, and after a few weeks of that not working, he, well he raped her. And after he was done with her he ordered his soldiers to gang-bang her. After the gang-banging, I had to come out. First to comfort Jubilee, and make sure she didn't go crazy or become broken, then I had to get us out of there. Now as I said she suppressed her powers but not mine, she couldn't even if she wanted to, which for some reason she never did. Well after killing all the soldiers in the base, I had a little 'chat' with Bastion. To be blunt about it I tortured him for about a week till he died."

Wolvie was crying, actual tears. I can't remember the last time I saw him cry like that. "Darling," he began. "Jubilation Lee Look At Me." He said with authority in his voice. She turned to look at him in surprise. "Now I heard all this nonsense you've spouted about how we would hate you and how I would hate you. It's just not true. Nothing you've said isn't something I wouldn't have done in you position, hell I have done everything you've done. And you know that. And you say you love me, so that means you don't care what I've done. Well I say I don't care what you've done. If Jubilee asks me out I'd probably say yes. The only thing that could hold me back is the fact, Jubilation, that I don't know the Jubilation part of her because she so full of self loathing that she's hidden from the world for the past four years. I can't date her unless I date both of you! You are as real and as important as Jubilee is, and I for one would like to get to know you better!" he ended shouting.

'He'd say yes if I asked him! Happy Happy Joy Joy! HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY!' I mentally was shouting as I danced around in my head. I yelled at Jubilation 'Set up the date! And you better come too! Hell I know Wolvie will just love ya! Oh Happy Day!"

"Logan, Jubilee is fully aware when I take over, just like I am fully aware when she is in charge. And at the moment she won't stop dancing around and wants me to set up a date for the three of us, for she's insisting that I show up for some of it. She convinced you'll just love me for some reason. So Logan, how about it? Will you take the two of us out this Saturday?"

"If your coming too, then yes. Where and when?" he shot back.

"I was hoping Emma could help with that?" She said looking slyly at Frosty, who had been stunned into silence during the last few minutes, just as every one had since Wolvie's outburst at Jubilation.

She shook her self and said, "Oh, of course , how could I not help true love on it's way? Seriously though, I will do it. You two are just made for each other. I've been waiting for you, or should I say Jubilee, to ask him out forever. Everyone at this school has and I won the bet. I said you do it before your eighteenth birthday. Oh those little buggers are in for it now." She said laughing evilly.

"May we ask what the bet was? We're both curious. We know it wouldn't be money."

"Sure." She said Puling out her cell phone. "There was one group that had eighteen to twenty one. The wanted a vacation in the Bahamas. A few said after twenty one. They wanted a party on the Riviera. Now Sean and I had before eighteen, and since we win, well both the losing groups have to," she then started to giggle, giggle mind you, uncontrollably. "they have to spend their remaining vacations here, at the school with me and Sean as our house keeping staff!"

I laughed at this and told Jubilation 'Jubilation please tell her she is an Evil EVIL Bitch, and that I absolutely love the idea. It serves those nosey jerks right.'

"Emma."

"Huh, yes?" she said getting her wind back from her giggle fest.

"Jubilee said to tell you, that you're an Evil EVIL Bitch. And that she absolutely loves the idea. It serves those nosey jerks right. And that she can't wait for summer, since we usually have to stay here any way, to watch you utterly humiliate those losers."

"Tell you what, they'll be at your disposal as well as Sean and mine. I mean they were already betting among them selves before I came along. I was going to tell you, but then they suggested this bet with me when I told then it didn't matter since they were all wrong, and you'd ask him before you turned eighteen. I mean, do you really think I'd turn down free help? PLEASE! Oh Please let me break the news to them. I want to see the despair on their faces when they learn their vacations our MINE now. Especially since once you're out of high school next year you've all singed on for the collage courses." She was chortling at that.

"You are a Evil EVIL woman Miss Frost. And we absolutely love you for it. You, Sean and the two of us will have to get together and plan how to make life most difficult for them."

"Yes we will won't we? Ah good time are a'coming." And with that she started dialing.

Jubilation then said. "Maybe coming out isn't so bad. I've never had this much fun."

"Good to hear you say that Jubilation, because I have an exercise for you that I was worried you might not want to do." Doc said.

"Yesss?" she said suspiciously.

"I want you, Jubilation, to spend at least two hours if not more in control of your body daily when around family and friends. Plus I want you to introduce your self to all your family members and good friends."

"But what if they take it badly? What if…"

"Dear you have to get over your fear of rejection, and doing this will help. And I'm pretty sure all the people who you know care about you enough to be supportive about this once they get over the shock. Even the other X-Men will get over their shock sooner or later and want to meet you. They really do care, you were just a little scary in you opening debute."

"Now I want to talk with you and Jubilee with Emma this Sunday at two PM. Jean I'll talk to you at four, and Logan at six. They will be an hour and a half sessions, each and I'll be there in person sound good Emma?"

"Yes that will be fine. I'll se you Sunday. Will you becoming every Sunday and Thursday?"

"So this is going to be the weekly group session day? Yes I'll be there and is my emergency number incase any of you including Emma have something that can not wait. Oh, and call me immediately if one of the X-Men show up. I want to talk to any of them that do. I have to leave now. An appointment that can't schedule day appearances is arriving, bye. Oh! I almost forgot! Jubilation, start your daily two hours tonight with your school mates. Let them get to know you and answer their questions. My appointment is here. Bye."

"Your date will be this Saturday at seven PM. at the Four Seasons. Tomorrow, you and I will go shopping for an appropriate dress."

I perked up in my mental area. Shopping. One of my favorite things. Shopping on Frosty's charge card. Even better.


	8. Chapter 8

JUBILEE AND JUBILATION

PART EIGHT  
QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS

"Well it's way past dinner, and Sean just told me he's been making the children wait on us, so lets all go down and have dinner. I'll explain that it's Jubilation, not Jubilee, that will be eating with them. Jubilation, I hope your ready." Frosty said and stood. We all followed suit and off we marched to the kitchen.

"Dinner time!" Frosty called out as we got down there.

""Finally food!" was the call back from nearly everyone.

"Students listen please. Before we eat I have an announcement. While in therapy, we got a hold of a Doctor Samson. To help us he will be coming over here every Thursday and Sunday for the foreseeable future. Doctor Samson has an exercise for Jubilee's other personality, which is named Jubilation. He wants Jubilation to spend at least two hours a day, if not more, in the company of Jubilee's family and friends,. So in accordance with this it is not Jubilee, but Jubilation who will be eating dinner with us. She will have to be with you at least two hours daily so please get to know her now." And the she sat down after dropping her little bomb shell.

There was just silence for a long moment as all my friends looked at Jubilation like, 'She's not Jubilee, what the fuck?' Jubilation eventually couldn't take it any more and said "Hello, I'm Jubilation. How do you do? I really haven't been out this much for ages, so please, be easy on me. Now does any one want to ask those questions I know you all have?"

Shocked out of their silence, the questions started. First to bat was, not surprisingly, Monet. "So Jubilation, is it? Which was the founding personality? You or Jubilee? And why were you split and that?"

"I knew you'd be the one to ask that question. I am the founding personality and as to why I created Jubilee, well let's just say I hated my self and Jubilee was a mask to show the world that I didn't. Funny thing is the mask became more and more real, till it was it's own life. And then I just contently faded into the background of my mind, thinking I'd be happy never to show my self again."

"Oh, and a little warning Monet. Stop being such a bitch to us. Jubilee doesn't like us and neither do I. the only difference is while Jubilee can jus except the fact that you are a bitch and move on, be one with me and you'll be eating out of a straw, if your lucky."

She looked extremely pissed after that, but didn't know what to say. 'You shouldn't have said that. At least you could of gotten her alone to threaten her with bodily harm.' I thought at Jubilation.

'She needed to know I won't put with any of her shit.' Was the reply.

As the food arrived, Jono asked "Well love, I have a question. Why did your power spike like this? I mean nothing hinted to you having this much power before, right?'

"Well actually your wrong there Jonathan. The Professor and a few chosen X-Men knew about my power going this high. The Professor wanted to keep it all hush-hush and convinced the ones who wanted to talk to keep their mouths shut. And I have always been this powerful, have for a long time. Jubilee on the other hand, well when she was born she, was shall we say, quite scared of her power and so bound up almost all of it. I told her it was stupid and no matter what happened she would not take the shackles off. It took see the death of the man we both love to make her relies that she was wrong. He never would have died if she was at full power then."

Angelo, seeing that Jubilation was finished, speedily finished swallowing and asked, while at the same time trying to get his breathing back to normal, "I have two questions, for the both of you, and uh, no offence Jubilation, but I want to hear Jubilee's answer first. So can you put her back in the driving seat, as it were?"

Jubilation Looked a Frosty for permission. "Well al Doctor Samson said was two hours a day. Come to think of it he never said two strait hours a day, so let's put in this little rule. Jubilee can come out any time she wants as long as Jubilation makes her required two hours every day. If she doesn't though, the next day will be a timed two strait hours as punishment. With exception to extraordinary circumstances, like being invaded by hostile forces, or just an uninvited guest. So you can answer this and as many questions as you want. Just make sure we know who's out when."

I was back in con troll in an instant. "Sure thing Frosty! Jubilee signing in. But really Frosty, I think it will be easy to tell the two of us apart. I mean not only do the two of us talk different, we have different mannerisms. Hell, even our body langue is different."

"You may be right, but it will easier on us given us given the speed at which you can switch control of your body. I mean I was startled to see you back less then a second after I had given permission!"

"A-OK miss Frostmiceter, to lessen startlement, we will comply." Laughter from around the table.

"Ok, skinny, shoot with the Questions."

"Well I want to know, how do you feel now that you are supposedly the most powerful being on this planet? And I want to know how you feel now that the X-Men are treating you like crap."

I blinked in surprise. I blinked again. Then I blinked some more just get my thoughts together. Then I slowly began to answer the questions. "I am scared. I am well and truly scared. I mean if the Phoenix is terrified by my power then, then everyone else will be, will be whatever is beyond terrified! Won't they?" I asked starting to cry.

"Jubilee, honey, look at me." Jean said full of concern. I turned to look at her. "Jubilee, you got to understand, the Phoenix, well it is scared of you because of what Jubilation did to it. Till then nobody had ever done anything like that to it, it never met something that could. It just did what ever it wanted to with no fear of reprisal, for its actions, because the only things more power full then it, just didn't care. Then it met a more powerful being that actually did care, and was pissed enough to teach it a 'gentle' lesson, promising a 'harsh' lesson if it acted up again. But Jubilee I've seen what you can do, and while I was shocked at the moment, I got over it. I'm still here for you as a member of you family, and Logan he saw some of what you can do and was told the rest, and he's going out on a date with you. And I'm sure that the X-Men who are just startled by you, will get over it soon, and come see you to apologize. Just give them time. Jubilee, you must understand, it's not your power that will scare most people, but what you do with it that will. So, you must see that while the Phoenix's fear of you IS justified, and similarly I and Logan's lack of fear IS justified, the other X-Men's fear of you IS NOT justified. Just like anyone else's fear of you with out you giving them good provocation WILL NOT BE justified. Do you understand Jubilee?"

"Yes I understand." I said, still sniffling a little. "It's just that I'm so mad and scared that I kind of forgot that I knew that. I mean, it hurts that most of my family thinks that just because I'm so damn powerful now I'm going to get a sudden goddess complex and try to takeover the world, and failing that destroy it. I for one have never understood those megalomaniacs who actually want to take over the world. Please, let's just think this through logically and it's totally obvious that it's a bad idea. Well first you have to conquer it. Good luck there, everyone on the whole damn planet will be opposing you. That's going to be one tough fight. Ok, let's say you made it passed step one. On to step two, you've conquered earth and are now emperor or empress of earth as the case may be. Step two, is crushing all rebellion, that's a time consuming and frustrating job, but as your doing that you're also doing step three setting up your new worldwide government. That is a monster of a job. I mean can you image the level of detail needed to do it? Then step four. You have to start enforcing your government's laws, till everyone is compliant with your will. A lot of time spent there. Next is step five, the last step. The true headache of actually governing the entire world, while at the same time still doing step two, finding and crushing rebellion, cause step two never fucking ends. I mean, do you guys have any idea how hard it would be for a single person to effectively rule the planet? It would not only take a monstrous power, but a monstrous amount of time , work and effort. All in all, it is just one of the hugest pain in the ass job you could inflict on your self, and is a pain in the ass I, personally, feel I have no need for. And I really don't understand why there are those who do."

As I paused for a breath to continue, Wolvie broke the stunned silence by laughing, and then saying "My god. I want to hear her say that to those creeps like Magneto, and Apocalypse and Dr. Doom. Oh, could you imagine Doom's facial expression under that tin mask of his. It'd be priceless, priceless I tell you."

He then chuckled at his thoughts as I went on. "Uh, continuing on my little thought train. On destroying the world. Even worse idea. Again let us think this through logically. Even if Henry is right and I am now immortal, thus could live through blowing up the planet and it's immediate repercussions, well I'd still be stuck in space all alone, till I met some sentient life. We all know how far away that is and how often aliens come to visit, usually just to attack, and that would stop as soon as it got around that there is no more planet earth. So, I'd be stuck having to ever so slowly make my way to the nearest habitable plant I could find, hopefully with some sentient life on it. Can you say 'This was a bad idea'? And how do I personally see it? Well no more planet means no more people. No more people means no more population centers. No more population centers means no more cities. No more cities means no more malls. No more malls means no more shopping for me. No more shopping for me would just drive me crazy. I mean can you picture me without my almost daily mall excursion? I'd be a total and utter basket case. You can see now that I must protect the malls of the world? Don't you? My very sanity hangs in the balance." Everyone started laughing at this. I guess I shouldn't tell them I was serious.

After the laughter died, I said "Anglo, sorry for the totally round about way of answering you questions. To sum it up Quickly, I guess I'm a little scared of how I'll be seen, being this powerful. I'm not used to being able to be classified as a potential world wide threat. And I'm really pissed at some of the X-Men. Not the ones I just startled, I can forgive and even understand them. It's the one's that see me as the next big bad gal they have to save the world from. I mean I'm still just the kid they took in when she was thirteen and idolized all of them. They have known me for four years, do they really think that just because I'm now this powerful I'm going to turn on them? Well sure it's happened enough, but there has to be a first that doesn't go power mad, right? Well I aim to be that one. I guess I guess I'll let Jubilation answer you now. I just know she'll be shorter with her answer, guaranteed."

Jubilation was back in the saddle. She imminently said "As to my power Angelo, I am fine with it. Jubilee never should have bottled it up, it would have saved her a lot of grief. As to the X-Men problem, it's simple. I simply do not care if they are Jubilee's adopted family. If they attack me, I'll atomize them."

"You'd kill them?"

"Yes I would. Unlike Jubilee, I have no trouble with it. In any case it would be self defense, they would be attacking me, remember? I'm not going after them."

A little silence at that point. It was broken by Wolvie saying "Well let us hope they're not that stupid cause I'd help you."

"And god help me, I'd help too." Jean shocked me by saying. But then I realized, if they were attacking me, they would also be attacking Jean too. She'd have no choice. And she was experienced enough to see that.

"Well, let us not talk about defending ourselves from supposed friends till it seems that it is inevitable." Frosty stated. She sounded like she thought it could happen.


	9. Chapter 9

JUBILEE AND JUBILATIN

PART NINE

ASKING THE WRONG QUESTION

"Um, I have a question, but it's for Miss Gray, not the two Jubes." Jono started. Little did I relies that was going to be my new nickname, the two Jubes, or just Jubes when politely addressing us both. "If that's ok it is?"

"Well what is the question? I'll try my best to answer it."

"Well Miss Grey, um I may regret this but, the gel said the Phoenix is terrified of her. And then you kept saying that it wasn't without good reason. And that before her nobody who could, would do what she did. And before that Miss Frost said that Jubilation got the Phoenix to obey you, but I knew then that there was a hell of a lot left out. What the bloody hell did she do to it that was so god damn terrible that you think we're to young and innocent to hear!" H mentally Shouted. Hey he can only talk via telepathy now. And he's so good at it that you constantly forget that he's not actually talking to you. You just hear his Conakry accent. Till he gets mad and starts yelling and screaming. Then all you have is a world class headache. It's no wonder that after me, he's the one that Frosty tries not to piss off. The three of us, me, Jean and Frosty, and well Monet too, but to a lesser degree, she wasn't even near Frosty's class, and with this the stronger the telepath, the worse it is to them. Well the tree of us were just blinking, with our heads pounding, when he, not getting an immediate answer, started yelling more ad even louder. "I am sick and tired of when anything bad happens you adults try to hide it from us! It never works! We always find out! IT JUST PROVES THAT YOU HAVE NO BLOODY TRUST FOR US! GOD…"

I couldn't take it any more. I did what Jubilation did to Jean earlier today. I used my power to freeze him, but took it even further then that. I also froze his ability to communicate, by freezing the speech centers in his brain. When I recover, enough to be able to think strait again, I still had one monster of a headache, I realized that stopping his brain functions with my paff's instead of my telepathy was a very bad thing. And before irreversible brain damage set in I released him, screaming "JONO YOU FUCKING IDIOT! DID IT EVER ACCURE TO YOU THAT THE RESON YOU WEREN'T GETTING THE GOD DAMN ANSER WAS BECAUSE YOU WERE SHOUTING AT A TELEPATH? YOU FUCKING KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DO THAT! FROSTY'S IN SHOCK, JEAN"S ALMOST AT A CATATONIC STATE AND JUBILATION PASSED OUT CAUSE SHE WAS IN THE DRIVER SEAT AT THE TIME! IF I DIDN'T FREZZE YOU LIKE THAT ALL FOUR OF US WOULD HAVE PASSED OUT FOR GOD KNOWS HOW FUCKING LONG! AS IT IS JUBILATIONS OUT COLD AND I CAN'T WAKE HER YOU IDIOTIC PRICK! I HAVE HALF A MIND TO…"

"Jubilee!" Frosty shouted, brining me out of my rant. I turned to see her by Jean, who was on the floor. "Please stop yelling. I need to concentrate to bring Jean back to reality, and your help would be useful. She always was stronger then me, as much as I hate to admit it, but as the Phoenix, I just can't seem to touch her mentally. Her shields are too great even in this state." She sounded disgusted at that. It always stuck in her craw when that happened.

"Ok Frosty, lets switch places. You give Jono the chewing out he so richly deserves, and I'll wake jean up. But I think we've seen the last of Jubilation for the night, sorry, but she's passed out at the moment, and I can't wake her up. She'll come out of it when ever she does."

"Fine, don't worry about it. This was beyond both your control. You will face no repercussions for not having her out the full two hours. It was this boy's anger management problems that almost made us all pass out. He will pay for that, believe me, he will pay. I'm going to have to wait till I'm much, much calmer to decide his fate though. All I want to do now is feed him to Jubilation's righteous anger upon her waking, but that might result in the poor boy's death, so I need to be calm, be very, very calm."

"But Jubilee, are you sure you can bring Jean back alone? I mean you don't have much experience with your telepathy."

"That's true Frosty and even though I now know what Jubilation knows about our power, I'd ask for your guidance, if I was going through the shields. If this fails, please help me go through them. But first I thought I'd try the backdoor."

"Backdoor? What do you mean? There are no psychic backdoors, unless some one else creates them! Jubilation! She didn't!"

"No she didn't. Don't worry. It's not so much a true psychic backdoor, as it is a, weakness she has to us." Frosty still looked puzzled. She still didn't get it. Well time for an obvious hint. "Just watch me Frosty, oh and you might want to get out the fire extinguisher." I said turning around.

"Oh, no! everyone back away from the table, and Sean get that fire extinguisher now!"

"What's she doing Miss Frost?" Paige asked. She wanted to be the leader and still she could not see the brilliance of my plan.

"Paige dear," Frosty said with no emotion "She's going to wake the Phoenix, and ask it to wake up Jean."

"And it will listen to her?" Monet sounded almost board as she asked. A lie I tell you, a lie.

"Yes, it's too scared of her not to. Now be quite and no sudden moves as it wakes."

"Um, if it's gonna listen to the chica, why are we going to imamate statues?"

"Because my dearest Angelo, just because Jubilee scares it, doesn't mean it's scared of us. And it hates me with a passion. So, let's all play pretend children, let's pretend that we're trapped in a small cage with a hungry ferocious lion and the only thing protecting us is the lion tamer, because that is about to happen. Jubilee, we're ready, if you please?"

"Phoenix wake up you damn little birdie!" I shouted. The air around the unconscious Jean filled with fire in the shape of a bird. "Hi there little birdie, remember me, yes that's right, I'm the other half. Well Jean had something bad happen, yes that's right, she's unconscious now, so I need you to wake her up. Now, now. Don't be a bad little birdie and not do as I say, or you'll get your punishment from me instead of her. Yes she is too. But you know, if I have to punish you cause she's taking a little nap, well you'll get punished from her just because I punished you. And she'll be in a very, very bad mood when she punishes the poor little birdie. I've only seen her do her punishments when she was in a bad mood twice, and the second time it went on for a week and the poor little guy didn't make it. You don't want a punishment like that do you little birdie? No of course you don't. especially so soon as I've gotten done with you. That's right little birdie, you have no choice but to be a good little birdie. You'll wake your mistress up and continue to obey her because, that's right little birdie, both halves will punish the poor little birdie if it doesn't listen. That's a good little birdie, continue to be good and you'll have no problems from the two of us. Ah, the little birdie did it. It woke it's mistress. Well go back to where you belong little birdie, under your mistress heel. Bye, bye little birdie, we'll meet again." I said as it disappeared into Jean.

"Oh, my head, what happened?" I told Jean about the danger of Jono yelling and what happened after that. She shot a death glare at Jono, who shank back, and thanked me for waking her and making the Phoenix realize that both my personalities wanted it to behave.


	10. Chapter 10

JUBILEE AND JUBILATION

PART TEN

THE AFTER DINNER SHOW

"Miss Frost? What just happened? Why was Jubilee talking to the Phoenix like that? It was so, creepy. And the Phoenix was so obviously terrified of her. I couldn't hear it's replies, but I know how to read body langue, it was looking at Jubilee the same way a rabbit looks at the wolf when the wolf notices the rabbit. It's a look that says, Please be too full too want to eat me. Why would the Phoenix look at Jubilee like that? And why was Jubilee talking like, whatever she was talking like!"

"Hayseed, I don't think I've ever seen you lose your cool like that. Frosty I think you better tell them the story, before we're mobbed for it. I think I've told it enough for one day."

"And I," Jean said, twisting the knife deeper, "not only just woke up with a headache, but have also told this story multiple times today. It would be so refreshing to hear an outsider's point of view on what happened."

She looked at the two of us with despair. She did not want to be the one to tell this story, or field the questions that came after it. We both looked at her with 'we're too damn tiered, you're on your own' looks in our eyes, she saw the 'talk now or you'll regret it' looks in her students eye's, the 'don't look at me love, I'm curious too' look in Sean's eyes, and finally the 'squirm Emma, squirm' look in Wolvie's eyes. She sighed and bowed her head in defeat. "You two are evil. Pure unadulterated evil." Jean and I laughed and set two chairs up right to sit at the table. Wolvie sat down next to me and put his feet up on the table. He wanted maximum comfort for the after dinner show.

"Well Paige, how to answer all those good questions you have asked? Let us start with why the Phoenix was so scared and work from there, ok. First off Jubilation is quite good at torture, and it seems that that means Jubilee is also. Well Jubilation wanted a Phoenix that listened to Jean, so, she tortured it psychically till it basically broke and would do any thing Jubilation asked, which was obey Jean Grey in every way or I'll be back worse then before. Now as to why she was talking so 'creepy' as you said. Well was showing dominance. When you break a sentient being, you must continually show that you're above it, in every way. You broke it and now it belongs to you. And you can do anything you want to it, because it's yours. And you both know it. So Jubilee, to get it to do what she wanted, was talking to it from her position of dominance. She vocally degraded it. Insulted it with it's pet name. and repeatedly reminded it of why it must obey her, and the consequences of not obeying her. Jean said so earlier, but I don't think she understands the implications of it. I take that back. I know she doesn't understand. She said the Phoenix only obeys her because Jubilation, and now Jubilee, has told it to, right Jean?"

"Yes…" she said puzzled.

Damn this was going to go no where good, I knew what was coming. Not surprising that she understood this, she was not only a dominatrix, but the head torturer of the Hell Fire club when she was a member. Of course she understood braking someone or something. Hell Wolvie also probably figured it out too, when we told him. He has experience from both ends of this.

"Jean I am not surprised you didn't think this one all the way through. I mean it is out of your area of expertise. I just didn't know how to approach you about it, but this is as good a way as any. Jean if the Phoenix only obeys you because of Jubilee, then couldn't the reverse also be true?" Jean surprisingly still looked puzzled. She may be smart but this was so out side her world views that she just couldn't see the obvious answer. Frosty was shocked in to silence too. She was so sure that her subtle hit would be enough that she was dumbfounded.

""Frosty, I'll explain this to her. You are right she does need to know. But you used a ballping hammer. She needs an industrial strength sledgehammer. Jean look at me and stay very calm." She turned to look at me. She was just so confused as to what Frosty and I were trying to tell her that she was getting a little nervous. Well time to bring out the sledgehammer. I just hope she can take it. "Jean, now you realized that the Phoenix is only listening to you because we've told it to right?"

"Yes that I understood immediately, but what are you getting at?"

"Well you didn't follow it to it's natural conclusion. Jean, if we can tell it to obey you, we can tell it not to obey you." She blinked as it slowly started to sink in, but I wasn't taking any chances with her so I hit her with the sledgehammer of truth yet again. "And if we can tell it not to obey you, it will listen. And then it will not listen to you, only to us. What does that mean Jean? It means Jean that it listens first and foremost to us, and you second. What if we told it to do something you didn't want it to, what would happen? It would do it anyway. Jean, I'll let you in on a secret. If you had not agreed to bring Wolvie back Jubilation was just going to order it to do it anyway. And guess what? It would have listened."

"That means, my control over it is just an illusion." She said dazed.

"No Jean," I said shaking my head. She still hadn't quite gotten it. "your control over it is real. Totally and utterly real. Please believe that. It's just that we can have even more control, if we wanted. Understand, it will do anything you want it to do as long as it doesn't conflict with what we have told it to do. And since all we have told it to do is to obey you and see you as it's mistress, it will do any thing you want, as there is nothing for it to see as a confliction. And I promise you there will be no conflicting orders every time the Phoenix and us 'chat' because all it's going to hear from us is 'obey Jean Grey in all things'."

"What do you mean 'every time you chat'?" Jean asked still not getting everything.

"Jean!" Frosty screamed with frustration. The two of us were banging our heads against her white bread upbringing. How could she not see what we would keep needing to do? "Jean," she continued In a almost calm voice. "it's very simple. The two of them utterly broke the Phoenix, and now are dominate to it. But to stay dominate will take a lot of work. It's been said many times 'It's easy to brake some one, but keeping them broken, there's the true challenge.' The two Jubes will not only have to play dominance games with it and always be degrading it when speaking to it, but also repeatedly and without warning or provocation, hurt it,. A lot. And this will go on for the rest of both of your lives. And Jean if you want to stay in control of it then you must let both the Jubes do this. I'm surprised that they learned how to do this so well with out formal teaching. They truly are naturals at it." Just what every one needed to hear. That I'm a natural at torture.

Jean was silent for a long while, while my friends talked about the bombshells they just heard. My friends didn't know what to think other then this was down right creepy stuff. Then Jean finally spoke. "I really didn't understand all you did, did I?' she said with a nervous laugh. "I just thought you gave me control over the Phoenix. I was to naïve to see all the string attached. I should of looked for them, known that they were there, that this was to easy a solution. Now I have to make a hard choice that's really no choice at all. Jubilee, I want the to of you to do whatever it takes to keep the Phoenix in line. I really don't care any more. I've let it control me for the last time. It's earned this and more with all it's done."

We all went to bed shortly after that.


	11. Chapter 11

JUBILEE AND JUBILATION

PART ELEVEN

ACCEPTANCE

The next day was Friday, and after catching Jubilation up on what she missed by passing out, I had class. And boy was I lost. Skip a few weeks and boy do you pay for it.

So it just made my day, no sarcasm there, seriously, when Gambit throw open the class room door so hard that it almost broke off it's hinges, and ran towards me screaming "MI PETTITE!" and grabbed me up out of my desk, swirling me around the room, knocking everything over.

Frosty came in at that moment, screaming that he was wreaking the classroom, and why couldn't he wait till class was over. That was in four and a half hours. Gambit's not that patient when he wants to see someone. Jean and Wolvie just followed behind, her silently laughing and him belly laughing.

Gambit of course, just ignored everybody else and started talking to me. "Petite, it be horrible! Gambit, he just got back from his family business trip, and had to listen to those fools bad mouth you. Gambit, he heard everything you did and can do and he just don't care. He punch out old one-eye when he heard him call you and his wife 'monsters that should be locked up for everybody's safety'" there were gasps at this from the students.

"Ex-wife you mean. I just finished filling out the divorce papers before you got here." More gasps at this proclamation. The students will soon relies a simple fact of life with the X-Men. It was like a real live superpowered soap opera. I mean at this moment we even have our own gasp track. Priceless. I giggled at the thought of the live gasp track for our soap opera lives.

Luckily nobody noticed as Gambit said to Jean "That be bad and good at the same time I be thinking." He then turned his attention back to me saying "Jubilee, I know your not a monster and ol' Gambit be staying here in exile with you three till those falls back at the mansion see it too."

"Thank you gumbo!" I cried, leaping into his arms again.

"The Petite always be there for this ol' thief, just returning the favor, Cherie."

"Well it's good to know at least one person isn't against us."

"Oh to hell with it! That's it! Class dismissed! We've got more important things to discuss! Why are you still hear! EVERYBODY OUT NOW! MOVE IT! MOVE IT! MOVE IT NOW PEOPLE!" Sean shouted, out right screaming at the end when the classroom wasn't instantly emptied. Not wanting to face the wrath of an enraged Irishman, the class was instantly emptied of all students but me. "Now how bad is it back there?" he asked, after making sure that all the students had really left the school wing of the mansion. The man was no fool.

"It be bad. Really bad. The X-Men be split into two factions now, one scared of Petite and Jeanie, and the other yelling at them, telling them that the only way they be a threat is it the X-Men make them one. I give them about a week till they give up and come here too."

"Sorry ta disappoint ya sugar, we didn't even last an hour after ya left. We all thought ya had the right idea in coming here, so we just followed ya. Until the Professor can calm down Scott and Co. the X-Men are split into those at the mansion and those at the school."

And I the door way were Rogue, Bishop, Henry, Kitty and Betsy. I started to cry, saying "I'm tarring the X-Men apart."

"It's not your fault sugar, it's theirs for being too scared to relies that you aren't the type to go power crazy, and to relies that you've gone and done us one of the best favors we've ever got, the taming of the Phoenix."

"Thanks." I said feeling better at her words.

"Emma, we are at your disposal." Henry said.

"What?"

"Charles said that you are to be the team leader till the mansion calms down, seeing how both our illustrious team leaders don't want to be anywhere near our resident firecracker."

"Why me?"

"You, dear lady, have been a leader many times, none of us have been once. Experience is key Miss Frost. You have it and we don't. Think of it this way Miss Frost, you've just been drafted back into regular service mam." Henry joked cracking a sharp toothed smile.

Well Frosty did what anyone with a brain and not a death wish does when they get drafted. First she got pissed. She just stood there and fumed, no other word for it. We could all see the steam coming from her ears. Next came the attempted draft dodging. She contacted the Prof. One very frustrated Prof. She didn't have a snowballs chance in hell. Ah, since step two didn't work, it's on to a sadly necessary step three. acceptance, and make everybody pay. "I know when I'm beat." She said after a disheartening talk with the Prof.

"I guess we're a team. And I'm including Jubilee in this."

"Me?" I asked shocked. A few of the other looked shocked too.

"Well, you always wanted to be an X-Man, and I'm not letting the most powerful one here not be on it. I also think that the other X-Men will be more accepting of you if you show them you want what they want, not to take over the world or something like that."


	12. Chapter 12

JUBILEE AND JUBILATION

PART TWELVE

THE MEETING

"Oh, my, it just occurred to me, quick everyone to my office."

"What is it Emma?"

"Oh, sorry didn't mean to worry you Henry, it's just, well it's like this. I convinced these three that therapy sessions would be a wonderful idea, and during last night's group session, I had to call Doctor Samson to get his records of when he treated Jean. Well he got interested, and offered his help, and well, since this is more his field then mine, I asked the other if they would accept and they did. Now to make a long an legally classified story short, if any of the X-Men were to show up he wanted to be called so he can talk to them. So before we play all catchy up, I want to call him."

"Well we certainly can't get in the way of their treatment. Lead on mon capaton." Henry said jovially.

And with that, we all marched to the office. She called him up on the phone and explained that six X-Men have gone into voluntary exile with us here. Then she said he needed to know what happed last night.

"Last night? He asked.

"It was quite interesting and very exiting at some points."

"Argh. I wish I could get there quickly and do this face to face!"

I had a brainstorm at that moment. "Uh, Doc I hate to say this and I wish I had thought of it last night, but um I can teleport you down here, I just forgot."

"You're a teleporter too?" Was the Doc's reply.

""Well I don't know if it's true teleporting, but I can move myself and anyone else's who's mind I connected with through the astral plain."

"The astral plain? But it's common knowledge that physical matter can not exist in it. How could you go through it then?" Betsy asked in shock.

"I really don't know how I go through, I just do. I've gone through it twice, bringing Jean with me both times and Wolvie with me once."

"Jean?" Was all she asked. She didn't think I was lying, just making a honest rookie mistake. Mistaking some unknown dimension for the astral plain. And since it was a popular commonly excepted theory I was sinking, I wasn't even mad. Maybe I was even a bit smug.

"Well I was not aware for the first trip through, I was merging with the Phoenix Force at that time, but on the return trip I was fully aware. It was the astral plain. I've been there enough to recognize it."

"But," Henry interrupted, going all sciencey, "How is she doing it? That plain of existence rejects all solid matter and any type of energy that isn't mental. Charles helped Reed Richards prove it!"

"Doctor McCoy, at the moment I don't care how or even why it works, just that it does. Now can you gat me down there now?"

"Sure, just mentally prepare your self for my latching on to your mind." With in the next eye blink he was in the center of the room holding his head like he had a Headache or something. "Oh my god, did it hurt? I'm sorry it didn't hurt the others, but they were right there in front of me and I had to search for you. I must of grabbed hold of you too hard or something!"

I quit my babbling as he pulled his hands away from his head. "Dear I think you should work on control be fore you bring someone to you again."

Henry then said "Jean and Logan did not get headaches?" two no's at this. 'Hmm it very well may be, Jubilee that you also have to be there with them, when you teleport someone else. If not for Doctor Samson's gamma powered constusion I think he may have had a little more then a headache. You dear, I speculize act as a buffer if you will to others in the astral plain. So don't transport anyone with out your company till we can run some tests."

"Uh, got it." I said.

"So what happed last night?" Doc asked Frosty. Frosty then explained last nights events to him in perfect detail. She, I swear, must have a photographic memory or something. She rembers everything. It's a pain it the ass to pull one over on her.

"I try never to pass judgment on my patents, but this is making me question myself. To do that to a sentient being, and to continue to do it? It is a horrible thing, that I find myself approving of?" He shook his head. When asked how we saw it, we said it was a necessary evil that had to be done.

Then he started to question the other X-Men. "I would like to understand what happened back at your home to lead you all to come here."

Gambit started. "Well Gambit, he weren't home when everything came down. He just get in this morning. He walk into a royal rumble though. The X-Men split into two factions, them" he said waving his arm at the other new exiles "versus everybody else. They were yelling stuff like 'The only way those two would ever be threats is if the X-Men turn them into ones by treating them like this' and other stuff. Gambit, he pulled his Roguey over to the side, quite like and ask 'What the hell's going on here?' then Roguey, she tell him of yesterday's escapades. Gambit, he be shocked. We walked over to the row, and Gambit, he listen to both sides going back and forth. Well Gambit, he then ask a question of old one-eye. He ask 'Shouldn't you be glad at least that Jeanie's never going to go nut's again?' and he turn to me, furious, and said that 'Monsters like Jubilee and the Phoenix should be locked up for everybody's safety' Well Gambit, he lose control at that point. He punch out old one-eye, and ye he refuse to stay in a house filled with the bigotry we supposed to be fighting. Then he left and come here." He turned to face Jean. "Jeanie, don't chicken out. Go through with the divorce. He's only going to get worse."

"Now, Gambit, why did you feel so strongly the others were mistreating these two that you had to come here?"

"Gambit, He done, uh, some questionable things in his time, and at times the X-Men get real mad and ignore him. But not De Petite. She understand, maybe even better then me, Gambit now thinks, that at times one must do questionable thing if one wants to keep breathing. She was always there for me when I need someone, and urging the others to forgive and forget. She my best friend, I think, always looking out for me and supporting me in my times of need. Well how can I not return the favor? This be her biggest time of need yet, and Gambit will help her through this!"

"And with Jeanie, even if the Phoenix is gonna play nice now, she has had a ton of bad experiences with it. Gambit be supportive in the past, trying to keep Jeanie's spirits up, so what's different about this time? I be supportive of my friend now too."

"So, one's been a continually supportive friend, the only one in your opinion that is continually supportive, and you feel she needs your support now? And the other is a friend you've been constantly supportive of and don't see why this time is different?' The Doc asked.

"Yeah."

"Now, will each of you also explain why you choose to come here?"

"Um," I started.

"Yes Jubilee? Do you have something to say?" Doc asked.

"I was wondering, Betsy, would you go first? I mean the others I can see, but you, uh, I mean I never thought you liked me, and your not the biggest fan of Jean, so…"

"So why am I on your side?" she finished for me. "I can see how it would make sense to you to ask that , Seeing how all the others here are close friends of yours, other then me of course." And Kitty I thought. But I knew why she was here, Wolvie. He was her father figure. God knows how she'll take our dating. "It's simple really, this is not fair. The only thing you've done with your power, killing Sabertooth, taming the Phoenix Force, helping bring back Logan, are all good things in my eyes. Scary as hell yes, but good none the less. Plus I know your character, and the others are right. As long as we do not seek to be an enemy, you will not be one. You are the type not to go power mad, simply because you do not care to."

"So your sense of fair play, combined with the fact that you all she's done with her power as good, and you can't see her as the type to go power mad, led you to leave your friends for someone you admit is not a close friend." Doc summarized.

"Correct." Betsy said coolly.

"Remarkable."

"I guess I'll go next." Rogue said. "Well after Gambit left, the fight broke up. I was starting to think he had the right idea, so I talked it over with the others. They agreed. So we all packed, plus we packed for Jean and Logan, Bishop even suggested we bring his bike, so that's here too." He perked up upon hearing this. "Then we as a group all went to the Professor's office and told him till the others got their heads on strait we were going to be with Jean, Jubilee and Logan. They needed us more then this sorry group did. Well after the Professor said his good byes, we left coming here."

"And why did you personally come?" doc asked.

"Jubilee, she has, now that I look back on it, always put others in front of herself. So much so that we didn't even notice and kind of took it for granted. When she was living with us, there would be several times an emergency came up, and she'd be stuck at home all alone. But when we got back, well the med lab was set and running for any emergencies that Hank had to deal with, dinner was out and at least one, if not more baths were drawn. It was like she was trying to do her part, by helping us recover and relax. It happened every time, and I, for one, was grateful. She also listened to everybody. I mean I could talk to Jubilee about anything and she just sat there listening. For someone with a reputation as a chatterbox, she really is a good listener when you need one. I hope I can do half as good a job listening to her and Jean. She always was a puzzle to me though. She just had so many sides and facets to her personality, that I never knew what to expect. And that'll be harder to figure out now. But we're Jubilee's family, right? We got to stick by her."

"With Jean, she's always been a mother hen to the group too. She is a kind and caring woman that shit just happens to. She is one of my best friends, and I can't see not sticking by her either."

"Hmm, I see." Was all the Doc said this time.

Henry started next. "Jubilee was brought to us as a child, and as such, most of us haven't noticed she's growing up. She's just a few month's shi of seventeen, and has always seemed older then that. I have noticed she's not the child she used to be, but she is still young and needs her family with her at trying times. I just wish the others would see that."

"Jean happens to be one of my oldest and dearest friends, I have gotten and given support to and from her countless times. This is a time though that I think she'll need my support more then ever. So much has happened so fast. I am hear for my friend."

"Uh ha." Doc acknowledged.

Kitty went next. "I'm here for Logan, He's been like a father to me. When I got the call, and was told he died, I immediately came to the mansion. When I got there that night, I was told he was alive again and the events of that night. I told them I fail to see the problem. Jean's under control right? And Jubilee's not going to do anything is she. I know Jubilee did this for Logan. I may have a father daughter relationship with Logan, but I am not stupid, her relationship is different. Always has been."

"Pumpkin," Wolvie interrupted "I'm going out with her tomorrow. She asked and I said yes."

Kitty shot daggers at me from her eyes. "I'm not surprised she asked you, but your saying yes does surprise me."

"Yes Logan, Isn't she a little young for you?" Betsy asked.

"Betsy, My grandmother's mother's maiden aunt would probably be to young for him. He's how old? If we don't see age as a problem, then you shouldn't either." I told her pissily.

"It's not the age thing with me," Kitty started, "it's the fact, that even though you never saw him as a father figure, he did raise you till you came to the school."

"Kitty, my relationship with Wolvie has always been one of a partnership, I just moved it to the next level."

"Katharine," Doc said, interrupting us before a fight could brake out, "you say you see Logan as a father figure, yes?"

"Yes."

"What you're experiencing is a common reaction for a daughter when their father finds a significant other. Usually it's for a divorced or widowed biological father, but it's the same principle. Your relationship with your father figure will have to change, because he found someone. Add into it that you've known this someone for years, and it is harder."

"Thank you Doctor Samson. Your right. I'm afraid of losing my relationship with Logan."

"Pumpkin, You'll always be the daughter of my heart, you know that." Wolvie said.

"Thank you, you don't know what that means to me. As I was saying while am here for Logan, I also want to support, Jean and Jubilee. Jean has always been so good to me, and I always have seen Jubilee as a younger sister. That's another reason I find his dating her so hard, I've always felt like she was a sister."

She stayed quite. When it was obvious she had stopped, all eyes shifted from her to Bishop. He squirmed, he actually squirmed. How cute. "In my time, which looks like it will happen less and less, at least not the way I remember, Jubilee was the last X-Man. She out lived all the others. And for some reason she put it upon her self to be a guardian angle to me, saving my life many times. Then in this time She saved my life again, several times. It is finally up to me to play the guardian angle and none shall hurt her while I'm around."

"Bish, that's so sweet, but I don't need a body guard." He just looked at me. "Ok, fine! I can see I'm not going to win this one, so all I ask is for you to stay out of sight when I'm out. Sheesh, a body guard. The sad thing is you might be right and I'll need one.'


	13. Chapter 13

JUBILEE AND JUBILATION

PART THIRTEEN

TRUTH AND CONSEQUENCES

"Jubilee, I think it's time…" Doc Started. Then we were interrupted by a knock at the door."

"Miss Frost," Paige Said through the door "a Mister Fury is here to see Mr. Logan. He's being very rude. He won't wait till you finish your meeting, he says it's a mater of life or death."

She breathed deeply and sighing said "Send him in dear. Honestly, your friends Logan."

"Logan," Nick said striding into the room. "care to tell me What you did to get a anomonce billion dollar bounty on your head?"

"WHAT?' Everyone in the room yelled.

"Damn, that explains Sabertooth's Cheating. It wasn't personal this time. It was business." Wolvie said bitterly.

"So somebody already tried to collect. What happed?"

"I died."

"You look fine to me."

"Sit down Nick. This will take awhile."

After telling the story, yet again, Nick said, "You're the cause behind Last night's explosion in Canada? My god! The power ratings from that blast were off the scale! If this is true, then you must be Omega Class! You never ranked that high before!"

"Actually, Nick she's beyond the Omega Class." Henry said. He really doesn't know when to keep quite.

"Is that Possible? Then how strong is she?"

"We surmise that she is now the most powerful being on the planet." Henry said, Not taking the silent hints from every one to shut the hell up.

"This is a nightmare. I've got to report this to the president. Sorry but he charged Shield with finding the cause of that blast. You're lucky that this isn't a president that hates mutants he,"

"Prefers to keep tabs on them, yes? Like those Shield agents two doors down from us?' Frosty said.

"Or the ones across the street from the mansion?' Jean through in.

"I Told him you'd spot them. He said he didn't care if you did, just make sure no one else did. I'm sorry, but orders are orders."

"I know how it is Nick." Logan said.

I said "Jubilation just had the most wonderful idea."

"Who's Jubilation, Why are you talking about your self in the third person?" Nick asked.

"Did you not listen when I said she's a split personality? Jubilation's her other personality's name. What's the idea?' Wolvie shot at Nick and then me.

"Oh this just keeps getting better and better." Nick said.

"Well the presidents going to want to watch me, Right? Well what better way to watch me then to live with me, Hmm."

"And what do you get out of it?" Nick said supicisly. He was a smart man. He knew I was playing 'let's make a deal'.

"It's simple really. Bish thinks I need a body guard. He volunteered to do it, all by him self, but that's kind of impossible. I've been thinking. What happens when word of my abilities gets out? Will Some supervillen try to brain wash me to their side like what happened to Jean? And don't forget, if that happen, they'll get Jean in the bargain. So this is the deal, if Emma let's them in to her home, I'll let them follow me every where, because they'll be my body guards."

"What! You're asking for Shield body guards!"

"Hey, they'll be watching me anyway, might as well get some thing out of it."

"Jubilee,"

"Yah, Doc?"

"As I was saying before Nick came in, Why don't you introduce everyone to Jubilation, like your supposed to, remember?"

I sighed. "Fine Doc. One Jubilation coming out." And then she took control.

"Hello, I'm Jubilation." Everyone was unnerved by my sudden transformation, but Nick was the most.

"Those eyes, I only see those type of eyes in…" he said trailing off. He turned to the Doc and said "What flavor is she?"

"I beg your pardon?" the Doc asked shocked.

"Which is she, a psychopath, or a sociopath? The eyes don't lie doc, I've only seen those type of eyes on them."

"Nick, you're going too far!" Wolvie yelled.

"Nick she is a patent I can't…"

"If you don't I'll get a court order on your files. Now which is she. And is she dangerous?"

"Doctor Samson if you don't tell him I will. It changes nothing, Logan Knows, Jean's guessed, and the other would find out sooner or later. This way you can explain her not being a threat." Frosty spoke with reason in her voice.

"Fine. You're right Emma. The Jubilation personality would be classified as a sociopath." Gasps around the room at this. "Please do not mistake her for the common misconception of a sociopath, a remorseless killer. No Jubilation is a sociopath in the sense that she feels no guilt for anything she done. Not killing, not torture, nothing."

"But then why did she create Jubilee? It seemed it was out of self loathing, but a sociopath wouldn't hate themselves would they?" Jean asked.

"Well, usually not, but Jubilation, I believe, became a sociopath out of mental self preservation. But that does not mean that she likes being one. She also has a deep need to be liked and excepted, and can not see any liking her, which is why the Jubilee mask was created, it was to show the world the things about herself she didn't hate. Then she met Logan, and made the so called mask of Jubilee into the personality she is now, because she couldn't stand being behind the mask any more, she wanted to just go away and hide from the world and deny what she truly is."

"So we've got a self loathing sociopath on our hands. And you say that's not a threat?" Nick asked, shocked.

"The only times she's done anything that would be considered, wrong by society, is when she feels her safety is threatened. If she does feel that her safety is threatened, and is in control at the time, then yes, I'll admit, she could be a danger, but only to those that are threatening her."

"What could she do, if she felt threatened? What has she done?" Nick asked.

"I can't say."

"Nick?" Jubilation said.

"Yes, Jubilation is it?

"Let me give you an example, since were getting all this out him the open. Are you still looking for Bastion?"

"Yes."

"I suggest you stop. You'll never find even trace DNA of his remains."

"What the hell did you do to him?"

"If you must know, after he tortured and raped Jubilee, I came out and tortured him. Then I atomized the body."

"This is just fucking great." Nick moaned. "I have your word Doc. She only a threat to those that threaten her?"

"I believe it to be so. Yes you have my word."

"I'll call the president now. He's going to be fit to be tied, but I think you just won. You'll get those body guards. He's gonna want to watch you like a hawk."

As Nick went to a corner of the room to talk to the president, Jubilation talked to the others.

"You know she was a sociopath? And you're going to date her?" Kitty asked getting over her shock.

"Yes Kitty. But I've dated worse. Hell I married worse."

"Oh you just had to bring her up."

"Yes I did. Now you all heard the Doc. Jubilation only a danger to those that she perceives as being a danger to her. She's not going to go out on a killing spree or set out to conquer the world. Hell all she wants is to be left alone. We have to beg her to come out as it is. If not for the Doc making her come out at least two hours daily, I doubt we'd ever see her."

"May I ask a question?" Betsy said addressing the Doc.

"Go ahead."

"Why are you asking her to be out two hours daily? If she is even a slightest threat, why bring her out at all. Now don't get me wrong I haven't changed my mind about her, if anything this confirms my suspicions that she won't be a threat unless some one makes her one, but, she is more likely to feel threatened an reply, negatively, shall we say, then Jubilee."

"I'm doing it because, if she's out, around friend and family that will show love and support, then maybe she'll stop being so full of self loathing, which would make her less of a danger."

"I see. That is logical." Betsy acknowledged.

"Well," Kitty said nervously, "I hope to get to know you better. Do you think we can stat now?"

"How?"

"Uh, Smalltalk? I don't know. I never had to meet some one who's known me for years, but I don't know them."

"Smalltalk, eh?' Jubilation laughed. "I can't remember the last time I made small talk."

"Maybe you should try it again?" Kitty asked.

So Jubilation and Kitty talked about a semi neutral subject, Wolvie, while the others watch with total conviction.


	14. Chapter 14

JUBILEE AND JUBILATION

PART FOURTEEN

THE CHANGING OF THE GUARD

Then Nick came back over. "Well you two got your body guards. The best we have. Had to pull them off a diplomat, but they're yours, they'll be herein about three hours. Ill stick around till they get here, and for a little while after that. Now back to the reason I originally came here, you can't think of a thing can you Logan?"

"Bub, I've got more enemies then you do, but I can't think of a single one that wouldn't come after me in person or at least send underlings. No one I know of would put a billon on my head."

"I figured as much. If you can, get the next assassin to me alive. I need to know what the hell's going on here. I don't like it when the largest bounty ever has been placed on a old friend.

"Hey bub, I'm not to thrilled either ya know."

"I doubt you are. Well Jubilation," he said turning his attention to Jubilation. "I was watching you. I think the Doc's right about you. But the president wants you watched like a hawk, and you made this deal. If you ever ditch these guards, I'll make you regret it. You asked for them so play by the rules. And the cardinal rule is, they stay with you at all times."

"Yes sir. I got it."

For three hours, Jubilation and I switched back and forth talking to every body. I was in control when, "Miss Frost the Shield people are landing now." Paige said over the intercom.

We had brought the other students into our talks, right after I was told I got the body guards. I didn't want them but Jubilation was right. If they're watching me, the may as well be useful. Paige though had volunteered to be in the security room to watch for the Shield personal. She said she could talk with us via the intercom. Frosty agreed.

"Well," Frosty said Let's meet the newest members of the household. Paige will you meet us in the entry way?"

"Yes Miss Frost."

So we were all in the entry room when the door got knocked on. Frosty answered. Their were three men and two woman on the other side. I'll say this about Shield. They don't care what you are, man woman, mutant, inhuman, cyborg, they don't care, as long as you're the best of the best. And these were shields top body guard team. They were the best of the best of the best.

"Welcome, ladies and Gentlemen, please do come in, make your selves at home. For this will be home for quite some time." Frosty said in a sickenly sweet tone of voice. She was pissed about this. But she had agreed with me that I had to make this deal.

"Captain Volex reporting for duty Sir." The man in the lead said, saluting Nick.

"This is the Potectie." He said Pointing to me. "Here is a her file, sorry about the sloppiness of it captain, but I had little time to make it."

He read my file, which was huge, comprised of everything the X-Men, Frosty, Doc Samson, and Shield had on me, with lots notes by Nick. After forty five minuets or so he had finished, passing it on to a woman, who started to read it. Thankfully when Frosty realized that he was going to read the whole thing, she had moved this to the living room.

"Sir."

"Yes captain?"

"I may not be an Expert in reading mutant power charts, but I can make heads or tails of them. Is the Omega Class not the highest? What class is she then? And why are we needed to guard someone so obviously used to protecting herself."

"I'm told that she's the only mutant to go beyond what the Onega Class is capable of, and as to why you're here, think about it, What if one of those so called supervillans, like say Doom, tries to brainwash her? We don't want that do we? This has come down from the president himself. Watch her. And protect her. I expect daily reports."

"Sir, the file also said she's an X-Man. Does she go on their missions sir? If so I don't see any choice but to go with her on the missions. And it will be almost impossible to protect her on any mission she goes on. Sir, do you realize you are asking us to guard a member of a unofficial superhero team? I'm not sure it can be done sir. I've read the files on the X-Men. They fight shit that is on par with the Fantastic Four and the Avengers. We are not equipped to handle those kind of threats. We'll need better armaments at the very least. Sir in my honest opinion, we can not guaranty the safety of a superhero, which is what your asking us to do. As body guards our job is to guaranty the safety of protectie. We can not do that with her life style. And honestly sir? We'd be cannon fodder if they went up against some of their more powerful enemies, like Magneto or Apocalypse."

Nick looked stunned. Frosty laughed and said "Well I don't think any of us thought about that. They're right though, to fully protect Jubilee, they'd have to go on the missions with her. And they don't seem to think they can protect her in the middle of a fight. Which is true. One person can not be protected in the middle of a battle, you have to protect yourself. So what you going to do Nick?"

"This is insane. I have orders from the president to watch and protect her. Well your going with her where ever she goes. I don't care if they go to the Shi'ar empire again, you're going with her. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" he said snapping to attention. "Sir? Where's the Shi'ar empire?"

"A couple billion light years that a'way." I said pointing up.

"How often is space travel involved?"

"A lot. Time travel too. Lost civilizations, other dimensions, other realities, and other plains of existence. Am I forgetting something? I know I'm forgetting some place we go a lot…" I said trailing off.

The woman reading my file broke in at this point. "Uh sir, a hate to interrupt hearing all the places the X-Men go, but I was reading her psych profile. Is this correct? Were guarding a split personality? And one of them is sociopathic?"

"Yes. It's correct Sergeant Colliff." Nick said massaging his nose.

Stunned silence from the Shield guards. "Sir? Would you explain why, if the most powerful mutant on the planet is crazy, were guarding her. No offence, but crazy people tend to do crazy things."

"Captain I find that highly offensive." Doc said. Hell I was mad too. Every body was. Including Nick. "I assume your just being ignorant, and will explain this to you. Just because she's a split personality that has a sociopathic side, does not make her a danger. If you read the file, that side is only interested in self preservation. It became sociopathic to deal with what was necessary for it to do to protect it's self. A sociopath fells no guilt for what it's done. It does not make it the killing monster that is the common portrayal of them. The only thing that she's dangerous to is anything she sees as a threat."

"I see. I'm sorry, I didn't know." He was only half, maybe a little more but not much more convinced. He decided to wait and see how I acted before passing final judgment.

'This guy's totally open minded.' I thought. 'He doesn't have a single pergedence against anything. He just wants to make his own judgments about everybody. He was just afraid that I was a danger, he hasn't had good experiences with mentally unstable people. They're usually his foes.' I had been scanning their minds since they walked in. Hey, I can't turn off my telepathy. Usually I just make it back ground noise, but indeed to know if I could trust these guys. And Frosty and even Jean scanned them too.

After his apology to all of us, saying that he had been uniformed, Nick signed the orders, placing me as a protectie of Shield. I was less then thrilled.


	15. Chapter 15

JUBILEE AND JUBILATION

PART FIFTEEN

GETTING TO KNOW YOU

After Nick gave them some final instructions, he left. Frosty then said, "Well Jubilee, time to test out the guards. It's almost two o'clock and we better leave now if were going to get your dress for your date with Logan."

That had been mention last night but it obviously wasn't caught by the students. It was now though.

"The Chicka asked him. Uh-Oh."

"That's right Angelo, your vacations belong to me now. And I will work you to the bone. Don't think I won't."

"NOOOO!" was the cry from the room. Emma just laughed evilly, something she does well.

As I explained the bet to the others that weren't here last night. The captain asked "what kind of mad house did we get our selves trapped in?"

"A family." I replied. Everyone else was to busy laughing their assess off at the plight of the other students.

Sergeant Colliff spoke up. "Sir there's a problem." All laughter ceased as attention was brought to her. "What is it?"

"Um," she said on the spot "The files we have on the X-Men staying in the school came."

"So what's the problem?"

"You don't have the clearance nessicery for them. All need at least Alpha Level clearance, The man named Bishop, Mr. Sean Cassidy, Miss Emma Frost, Miss Betsy Braddock, and Miss Jean Grey need Omega Level Clearance, and the Mr. Logan file, uh, it says only the head of Shield can open his file sir."

"That makes sense." I said.

The captain looked at me, puzzled and said "Who the hell are you people, that's, four Alpha's, five Omega's and a guy that only the Director can open his file? Sergeant Braks" he said another man snapped to attention, "Get me director Fury. If he's the only one who can open the files, we need him to do so." Yes Sir."

They got Nick on the phone. A video phone, so we could watch the entertainment.

"Sir."

"Yes captain. Is there a problem already?" he sighed.

"With the X-Men's files sir."

"What's the problem? I was told you got them."

"Yes Sir. We did Sir. The problem is I don't have the necessary clearance to open any of the files. Four need Alpha Level, five need Omega Level, and one only you have the ability to open Sir."

"Shit. I forgot about that. I am sending a code to open those files. Read them memorize them, then delete them. Logan," he said addressing Wolvie, "you don't know how much I hate you're fucking file. Any time any one wants to look at it, I get dragged out of something important. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm late to meet the president. God there are times I hate this fucking job." And he hung up.

As they moved around the portable console, I said to Frosty "I think we're going to have to delay our shopping trip a bit. My entourage needs to be brought up to speed."

"Yes, if it takes to long, we might have to go tomorrow, or, maybe we'll just get the dress to come to us."

"If it's all the same Frosty, I'd rather go out."

"Fine dear, fine. It was only a thought."

"The files are now open Sir." Sergeant Colliff said. I really need to learn their first names I thought. Hey I didn't do much in their heads but scan their surface thoughts as they thought them. I didn't go any deeper. I just wanted to know if I could trust them.

"What the? How the hell is that possible?" Oh this should be good. Only three seconds into reading the files and they were already shocked. I was going to be entertained for a while. The other were thinking similar thoughts. Hey if someone decides to read your life story, you might as well enjoy their reactions.

"Mr. Logan."

"Yah?"

"Your service record starts before World War One? How is that possible?"

"If they have a record on his mutation, which I'm positive they do, you'll se how it's possible. He has a healing factor that has slowed his aging to a crawl. For all anyone knows he could be hundreds if not more years old." Henry explained.

"Oh." And he went back to reading the file. They asked many questions. And had out right had panic attacks as they were told after reading the part about the Phoenix Force that Jean was possessed by it again, then they were told not to worry so much, it was to afraid of me to act out like that again, which just made them more nervous.

After six hours and forty nine minutes of reading, hey I did time it, it was fun, they finished, and deleted the files. "You people," the captain began "Live lives of utter insanity. God almighty, your files read like something out of a science fiction thriller, complete with time travel, space travel and the threat from dimension 69. "

"Yes," Betsy laughed "It's been interesting. What was the line, 'Welcome to the real world'? Well your going to get to see thing most people only dream of."

"Or have nightmares about." Wolvie added.

"Nightmares are dreams too you know." Betsy chided.

"That's true." Henry qurpt.

"Well now that you've gotten to know us, how about we get to know you?" I said.

"Huh?" was the reply from about three of them.

"Fair's Fair. You got to know us through the files, but all we know is the rank and last name of three of you. Not very fair is it, hmm? I mean your going to be living and working with us, might as well tell us about your selves, right?"

"This is highly irregular." The captain said.

"What about this assignment is? Your doing something no one has tried to do before, guard a so called superhero. By the way I hate the superhero supervillain titles. Please refrain from using them."

They then introduced them selves. In charge was Mike Volex, a thirty one year old man who had been in the military since age eighteen, and a part of Shield since age twenty five. He was about 5'9" and 220 pounds of muscle with brown hair and eyes. He was career military, totally dedicated to his job, and didn't seem like much fun. 'I'll have a grand time loosening him up.' I thought.

Next in command was Sergeant Sara Colliff. She was short, about 5'5" With Blonde hair and blue eyes, and trim figure. The youngest of the group at Twenty three, she was on the fast track to her own command, at least that what the others in her group thought. She wasn't so sure. She didn't know if she was ready for command. She had applied for army officer's school, and Shield picked her up after her rejection. They thought she was to talented to waste just because she's a woman. Like I said Shield just wants they best, whatever it is.

The communication sergeant was a Carl Braks. A skinny black guy with glasses, He had hacked in to Shields Computers at age fifteen on a lark. He got caught, and they said work for them or go to juvie till he was eligible for jail. Ate age eighteen he formally joined shield, and at age twenty asked for a field assignment. He was now twenty seven and enjoyed anything that looked like it could be fun. He seemed to like this assignment immensely, for entertainment value if nothing else.

Next was one of the two Weapons experts. They were called Gunners, not so originally. The first was Gunner Richard Binkly, the Heavy weapons expert. A monster of a man at 6'7" and about three hundred pounds of muscle. He was not at all the stereotypical big dumb guy. I found him to be quite intelligent and witty. He was also very funny. He was twenty nine years old, and also career military. He joined Shield when they approached him at age twenty three, because, he said, 'They have access to the best guns. I like guns.' He said it with a laugh, but he was telling the truth. He had a real gun fetish. But he liked them, not what he sometimes had to do with them, that I could tell too.

Last was Gunner Vanessa O'Malley, she didn't look at all like a gunner. She was Five foot nothing, with long curly red hair, green eyes, and a very slight willowy body. If she weighed over a 100 pounds I'd be shocked. She was twenty five. But she wasn't a heavy weapons expert, she was the group sniper/ long range watcher. She was the third best sniper in all of Shield. She had been plucked right out of Army training camp. She was that good. Her main Job though, as a body guard was to get some where with a good vantage point and keep the rest of the team in constant awareness of everything around them. She was a calm confident woman who knew her worth.

Those interdictions took another hour and a half. It was now ten fifteen. "Well it's very nice to meet you." I said after they were done.

"Yes it was. Now I suggest Jubilee that you go to bed, as we will have to get up early to get your dress for the date, And Logan, I suggest you get a Tux, if they didn't pack yours."

"Sorry Logan I didn't think to pack one." Bishop said.

"That's ok. I think mine has gotta have moth holes in it by now. I'll get a new one tomorrow. You better appreciate this Jubes, you know how much I hate Tux's."

"Tell ya, what. The next date will be a country western bar of your choice, or anywhere else you want to go. I just want a regal first date."

"Oh, you'll get one. I may not like to, but I can clean up quite nice, if I do say so myself. But I'll hold ya to my getting to pick the next place."

"Ah, true love. They haven't even had one date, and they're planning the second. Well Jubilee of to bed."

"Where does she sleep?" Mike asked.

"In the girls dormitory wing why?" Emma said puzzled.

"We need to secure the room. And prep it, and sweep it. Let me guess, she shares it right?"

"With Paige here why?"

"Great. You see, we're body guards, that means we stay close to the body were guarding. At least two of us will be with her at all times. At night, we beak it up so two watch the body half the night and another two watch for the other half, and one lucky guard, who's day it is, gets to sleep the entire night. We put one outside the body's door and one in the room. But there's going to be another in that room. We usually don't care if there's another in the room. We just don't guaranty that ones safety."

"Ok, do as you must, but we do need to sleep soon."

"Unless there's a problem, such as a bug, I don't see this taking more then ten, fifteen minutes tops."

Half an hour later, do to my exessessive messiness, I got to go to bed.


	16. Chapter 16

JUBILEE AND JUBILATION

PART SIXTEEN

A DAY IN THE LIFE

Well I was woken up bright and early at eight AM by Vanessa. Frosty was pissed cause the would let her in to wake me saying it was their job. Let us say I'm not a graceful riser, and leave it at that. After my normal breakfast, a box of Sugar Bomb-Bombs, and Frosty explaining that my mutation needs lots of sugar in my diet, which was the only reason she let me eat the junk, to a shocked group of people, who were in amazement that I could eat that much sugar and not go into shock. One spoonful of this stuff has five times the daily recommend dose of sugar I was told by Henry. That's why he insisted I eat a box a day. And I love him for it. The best cereal on earth, and my doctor orders me to eat a box a day. No one can stop me from eating it. It's doctors orders.

Well we all got in the limo and off we went. First stop was Claire's Frosty favorite dress shop on Fifth Avenue. I guess I was going to get the royal treatment. Not a single dress in here was under fifteen grand. "Frosty," I said as we were pulling up "I appreciate you getting a dress, and if there's one thing I love more then shopping it's doing it on your unlimited platinum card, but Claire's, I rember helping you pick out a dress here a year ago. There's not one dress under fifteen grand. Most cost more then a fully decked out E-Class Mercedes. Do you really want to set me loose in there?"

"Jubilee, you're my ward, and hell, you know I'm in the middle of a legal battle to adopt you, so let your mom spoil you a little, it's your first date, and I got you my regular table at the Four Seasons. You have to look good, if not for yours and Logan sake then for mine. I got to show I am taking care of you, and that means if your going to the best restaurant in town, you have the best dress in town."

"Frosty, I think your logic's flawed, but if want to get me dress that costs more then a luxury car, who am I to argue?"

"Why do you need to fight to adopt her?" Sara asked puzzled. She was the only one still in the car. Richard was at the door and the rest were 'securing the shop' as the put it.

"She is a known mutant, and the government doesn't want her adopted by anyone. Charles tried and was shot down. I've been fighting it for over a year."

"Hmm. Just a sec." she took out her communications device and asked for a call back from Nick, when he had time. She stressed that it wasn't an emergency just urgent.

"What are you planning Sara?" Frosty asked.

"I know that director Fury is close friends with Jubilee, it's in her file. He said in his personal notes on her, she's a close friend and he rather have her at his side when things our sour then almost any one else other then Logan, Captain America, or Frank Castle. To be put on a list that includes those three must mean your something special. Those are his closes war buddies. I not sure how you made to that list but you must be something special to him."

"Save a mans life, back him up in a couple of Manipor Bar Brawls and he never forgets." I said in awe. How could I be on that list, I mean I'm good, better then most the X-Men knew cause they tend to baby me, And Logan taught me a lot, but to be put on that list? The man must be nuts.

"Manipor bar brawls?"

"Yah , me and Wolvie go there about every six months to a year. He has a bar down there, The Princess, and there's always a bar brawl going on at least once a night. Fun times. Nick stops by a lot when were down there and he's in the area, to talk about the past and life in general. I just sit and listen. Till the enviable bar fight brakes out. Then we all get to have some fun. Oh, spread this around don't interrupt me in a bar fight. They're to enjoyable."

Sara looked shocked. "You enjoy bar fights. Your to young to even go in a bar."

"Not in Manipor, or the dives Wolvie takes me. But don't worry I don't drink in them. I just like the atmosphere, and the fights."

"Now you see what I have to put up with. Logan's addicted her to bar brawls and the like."

"So, uh, how many bar fights have you been in with the director?"

"Way to many to count. I mean I was thirteen for my first one with him. It was my third one to. Ah, I rember the look of shock on his face when saw me bring down Gentle Ben, the biggest and one of the meanest guys that hang out in The Princess. He then decided I could hold my own, and went back to ass kicking."

We were only I the car for a few more moments before Richard said it was safe.

I had been trying on dresses for over an hour when Sara thankfully interrupted. I mean I like to shop, but it was getting boring. It became clear early on that I wasn't going pick the dress Frosty was. And for once I'm letting her have her way. With these prices, she picks.

Sara just came up and handed Frosty her potable video communicator. "Emma, what's this I hear? You're trying to adopt Jubilee, and the government adoption department is stonewalling you?" Nick said through the phone.

"Yes that right. She is a ward of the state, and they don't want her to be adopted."

"Actually as of 2 PM yesterday she became a ward of shield."

"What?" I said surprised.

"Well the president himself moved all your government records and case files to Shield. That includes your custody. Oh and when you turn eighteen you'll be paying your taxes through us."

"Is that Legal?' I asked.

"Probably not, no. But now, I'm the one who has to decide if the adoption goes through."

"And what's your decision."

"Well, I'm between a rock an a hard place there. Jubilee's a good friend, and I'd love to make her happy, and Logan would kill me if he found out I didn't approve this,"

"But," I said.

"Yeah, but this gives us more legal control over Jubilee, Which is something all the bureaucrats like."

"So your going to do it, just to piss them off." I said with certainty.

"You know me so well Jubilee. Yah I'll do it, hell that would last only about fourteen and a half months, see I remember your birthday. I'll just explain it that way. I'll get the paper work to you to sign on Monday. See ya." And he hung up.

"Well that was anti-climatic." Frosty said.

"Yah, that was kind of easy. I mean all I had to do was worry Shield. If I had known that…"

"Jubilee, your incorrigible. Now back to dresses. And were going to have an adoption party Monday night."

At four PM we, or should I say Frosty found the perfect dress for me. The shoes took another hour and the purse, a mere fifteen minutes. I changed there, and we called Wolvie and told him to meet us there, and to tell the good news to everyone, and the bad news to everyone. Well I considered it bad that Shield held all my records.

We got to the Four Seasons at six thirty, and Wolvie got there at forty. Frosty claming near starvation, bribed the Maitredee, into a table on the other side of the room. I accused Frosty of planning this, and she laughed, not denying it all. Mumbling about over protective mothers I went to my date.


	17. Chapter 17

JUBILEE AND JUBILATION

PART SEVENTEEN

THE DATE

Well as much as I hate to say it, it was my first date. Ever. And it was harder then it should have been. Frosty was across the room watching us, with total approval, but still watching us. She wasn't the only one. Body guards are not uncommon in the Four Seasons, But body guards in shield uniforms, were. They had explained to me, no they couldn't not wear them, they have too much equipment and armor built in, and when Frost suggested the image inducer, they through a hissy fit. So there I was on my first date ever with five shield body guards all around the table. And everyone stealing glances, wondering who the hell one of us is, to warrant this.

"Nice dress, Jubilee."

"Thank you. I had stupidly thought I'd get to pick my own dress, but Frosty took total control. Not that I'm complaining, it's a wonderful dress. I love it."

"But you would of liked to pick your own."

"Yah."

"Well enough about the dress. I have a question for ya, darling, but I don't know if now's the time to bring it up."

"Well now I'm just curious. Ask away."

"Um, Jubilation was in love with me basically at first sight, and you've been in love with me, since your birth, why did ya hide it, and never tell me?"

"Duh, think about that carefully Wolvie. I was thirteen, You would of thought it was a child's crush. I was waiting till eighteen or twenty one, but Jean got available, I know you say your over her, but I can tell you'll always be attracted to her, and I planed to ask you sooner, but Jubilation beat me to it."

"Yes she did."

"Wolvie, why did you except, honestly, I know you haven't, uh, thought of me like this before."

"Truth kid?"

"Truth. And stop calling me kid. Especially on a date."

"I think you hit it on the head yesterday talking to Kitty, but nobody really understood the signifies of what you said. Not even Nick and he at least should have."

"Huh?"

"You said we had a partnership, that you were taking to the next level, right?"

"Right."

"Well what nobody in that room realizes, is that till you came along, I never had a partner. I had a lot of work associates, and friends, but a partner, not a one. When you pulled me off that cross, you saw me at my most vulnerable. Then you wormed your way into my life, and as we traveled around the orient we clicked. We were perfect together. I think I saw you as a true partner for the first time, as you backed me up in the first bar brawl in Manipor. Anyone else would have thought, 'Hey it's Wolverine, he can take care this himself.' But you, you waded in, and not only did we work well together, you were almost as disappointed as I was that there was no one else left standing."

"Yah I remember that, it was a few days after my birth. I was born, basically a few days before we hit Manipor, be for that is was all Jubilation, and that was the most fun I had had in my life. I got addicted to those thing at that point. They're just too much fun."

"Yah, that's me teaching ya the finer things in life. But seriously, you are the only real partner I ever had, and I thought to my self when Jubilation asked that this is just a progression of our partnership. I never had seen you in this way before, true, but, I could see you that way after the question. I was telling the truth the only thing that was going to stop me was the fact that Jubilation felt she needed to hide from me, and she better stick to her promise and come out…"

"She says she'll come out after we order, and probably leave as the meal gets here, she doesn't like all the looks were getting thanks to these guys." I said waving at my troop. "Or she would have stayed to eat the dinner and leave desert to me."

"Well fine. This place probably takes forever with food preparation anyway. gourmet food sure takes a long ass time."

"True. But I did want to go somewhere nice on the first date. Well I got nice, and them some."

"Yah, ya did. Our next date is going to be a dive of dives, where we can get into a real fun bar brawl, if your watchers allow it."

"Don't worry I've already spread the word, don't mess with my bar fights, there to damn fun and relaxing."

"That they are."

"You, two are nuts. Who finds them relaxing?" Mike interjected.

"Your boss for one. God knows how many I've been in with him to relax. And she's lost count of all fights she's been with him." Logan shot back. Mike wisely shut up.

The waiter came at that moment, saving all of us from what might of happened next. After we ordered our meals, a stake lightly done for him and one medium rare for me. Mike had to go all body guard again. "Colliff, Braks, go to the kitchen and make sure nothing is done to the food."

"Sir!" the waiter said with indignity "We can not allow you into our Kitchen. Not only is it improper, it's in violation of heath codes! We could be shut down!"

"If you don't, I'll have you shut down." Mike said coldly.

"Why me?" I moaned, putting my face in my hands, elbows braced against the table.

"Hey, You're the one who blackmailed Nick into this." Wolvie laughed.

"Only because they're more useful guarding me then watching from a distance."

"Keep telling your self that darling, keep telling your self that." He said laughing some more.

After all was said and done. Mike got his way. And Jubilation came out. Mike and the other two Richard and Vanessa, took one look in her eyes and immediately became wary.

"What is it about my eyes, Logan, that makes expericed soldiers Like Nick, Mike, Richard and Vanessa so on edge?' Jubilation asked puzzled.

"Good question. How to answer that?"

"Honestly."

"Honestly, You have the eyes of a monster Jubilation. A kind not many recognize."

"And what kind is that?"

"Someone who tore out their conscience so the could live. Some soldiers get those kind of eyes. In the past they were put out on the front lines in hopes they die. Now their discharged for Psych reasons. No soldier trusts some one who does that."

"You trust me though, and you were a soldier."

"Different kind, different time. I worked with most of them. Any that stay in the game after doing that even now a days, especially now a days becomes black ops. You know that's all I've ever been. I was that before the term was created."

"Yes. That's true."

"I know Plenty of people who did that, but more important I know you."

"You mean you know Jubilee."

"It wasn't Jubilee who saved me by getting me off that cross it was you, Jubilation. It was you who nursed me bake to health and gave me a reason to live. You went away, true, and Jubilee took your place, but you were the one to save a complete stranger and be kind and caring as you nursed him back to health. Your eyes and what you did to your mind may make you a monster, by others standers, but your soul is still pure."

"I don't think anyone's ever managed to call a girl a monster and be romantic at the same time." Jubilation said in awe of Wolvie's feelings laid bare.

Jubilation looked in to Wolvie's a few more minutes, then noticed the food, flanked by guards exit the kitchen. She said "The foods coming. Good bye Logan, I'll see you soon." And she was gone. I was back.

"You swept her off her feet Wolvie."

"What?"

"You really don't realize do you. What you said to her, at the end was very romantic, at least to us." He was dumbfounded at that.

The food arrived and we dug in, not saying a word till the meat and veggies were gone. I was raised right. You see food, you eat food. You don't do anything else at that time.

After that we waited for the desert menu. And we talked.

"I had Rogue drive me down here, so I could ride home with you." Wolvie said out the blue.

"Oh, my god! And you could eat after that? She's a manic. She may be invulnerable with a stomach to match, but the rest of us." I said with concern and love. To put himself through that just so he could ride home with us. True love. It must be.

"Your right, I don't know how she ever got a license, or manages to keep one. She's never even gotten a ticket. Must out run all the cops or something. It took my healing factor a good five minutes to stop me from being noshes."

After that I ate desert, Wolvie didn't want any and we left. After hearing What Logan put himself through to come home with me, she sighed and said 'You two were made for each other I just know." How a dedicated dominatrix can be such a romantic, I have no clue, But Frosty manages. You should see her with Sean. It's sickenally sweet.


	18. Chapter 18

JUBILEE AND JUBILATION

PART EIGHTEEN

THE RIDE HOME

After we all got in the limo, Jubilation wanted to come out to play again. "I told you I'd see you soon" she said. Sara and Carl got their first glimpse of Jubilation and their reaction was the same as the other three's first and sadly second reaction, Instant wariness. It was like they thought they were trapped in a snake pit or something.

"Hello Jubilation, I didn't know you meant this soon. Good to see you again."

"Well, Jubilee was right, you were so romantic, and then I had to leave, it was unfair." She pouted.

"Well you didn't have to, you decided to."

"Yes I decided too, but I didn't really want to."

"Then why did you?"

"The food was coming that's when I told Jubilee she could have control again. So I had to."

"Oh, you couldn't ask her if you could stay out longer?"

"Jee, that never accrued to me."

"You've been hiding to long, Jubilation."

"When people act like this," She jerked our head at Mike "Do you blame me?"

"Honestly yes. But I'm not one to throw stones. Almost every time thins get emotionally hard to deal with I run away too. I just can't do that this time. You need me to much."

"Damn right I do." She got up, went over to Wolvie's side of the limo, sat in his lap and gave him a big kiss. It happened so fast that I almost didn't register it, Wolvie was taken completely off guard. But he kissed her back after a moment. I didn't feel jealousy, rather I was glad she got the first kiss, even if she had to initiate it. She needed it far more then me.

After about two minutes of tongue wrestling, Jubilation realized that breathing was a good thing and came up for air. "Nice." She said in a daze.' Wolvie just nodded in his own daze.

"That's all you can say? Nice? I'd love to see your idea of amazing then." Frosty said. The others just were staring with their mouths slightly open. Realizing that all attention had been on the kiss, she put on a brave face and said "I'll show you some time Emma, but make sure these guys don't watch, if a little kiss affects them like that, well their poor hearts might not be able to take it."

Frosty gave a full throated belly laugh at that point. "Oh burn!" she said. The other looked, I don't know a mix between mad and ashamaned I guess.

She snuggled up to Wolvie, putting our head in the crook between his head and shoulder and sighed happily. Wolvie started stoking our back.

We got to the School about forty minutes later in the same position. She put me back in charge, and then I got my kiss, Just as intense as hers, the man knows how to kiss. I'll give him that. I went to bed feeling slightly euphoric.


	19. Chapter 19

JUBILEE AND JUBILATION

PART NINETEEN

THE PRIVITE SESSION

After I woke up, at eleven under and my own power, Paige and Monet assaulted me with questions about my date. I finally relented, after about fifteen minutes of pestering, Hey I had to have My Sugar Bomb-Bombs, and told them.

"Wolverine? Romantic?" was Monet's stunned reply.

"Yah, and the funny thing is, he didn't realize how romantic he sounded. I had to tell him when I can back."

"Ohhh, an accidental romantic." Paige said, continuing with, "And she just sat in his lap and kissed him? She knows what she wants!"

"You should have seen every body, Frosty was impressed and the others were looking with their moths hanging open. After Frosty made a little joke, Jubilation was so embarrassed that she totally burned them all."

"No!" Paige said.

"Yah, then they snuggled for a bit. When we got home I got my goodnight kiss. The man can kiss. I went to bed on cloud nine."

"And your not jealous of Jubilation getting the first kiss?" Monet asked.

"Not at all. I thought she needed it more then I did. I was hopping she'd get it. But the way she did took me by total surprise."

It was two before I knew it and Doc Samson had arrived. Under his own power this time, so I went for my first privet session.

First was the problem of the guards, he wouldn't let them be in the room, and they need to, to do their job. It took Doc calling Nick, (how many people have his privet cell number? I mean I do, but honestly, it seems everyone I meet can get a hold of him.)

For the Doc to win. They were told to wait out side the door for my sessions.

It started off with talking about my date, and Doc asked me the same question Monet did. He got the same answer. But then he had another question. "Why do you think that Jubilation needed it more?"

"Simple Doc, she needed to be shown that he loves both of us, not just me. And that did it. She was starting to believe, when he was romantic to her. She's right though. That's the first time anyone's been told they're a monster and it sounds romantic, and probably the last to, but I knew she need the first kiss to be convinced. I just surprised she initiated it."

"Hmm, yes. Can I speak to Jubilation about the date now?"

After Jubilation came out they talked about the date, why she found what Wolvie said so romantic, then he asked Why she Kissed him. 'Because I needed to.' Was her response, The he asked what she thought of my thinking she needed the first kiss, and my reason for thinking that. 'She was right' was the response.

After that I was in control again, and I was asked questions on a different topic. Good. While the date was great, I had been taking about it for four hours. I needed a break.

"Well Jubilee, how do you feel about Emma finally adopting you?"

"Well," I said looking over at Frosty "I'm really happy, only one thing stops me from being ecstatic though."

"And that is."

"The way I got it. All my government records are Shield property now. Hell I'm supposed to pay income tax through them instead of the IRS. While that part might be preferable, it's kind of scary. I keep excepting to see a 'Property of Shield' stamp on my ass. And don't bother asking Jubilation how she feels, If Nick wasn't such a good friend of mine, and he didn't keep trying to do the right thing by us, she'd nuke the helicarrior. As it is, she doesn't know whether to hug him, or deck him."

"Yes I can see why both of you feel this way. This is highly, restricting." He said sounding like he wanted to say something else, like illegal or immoral.

"Speaking of restricting, how do you find have body guards now?"

"Well I like all of them as people, after they read the X-Men's files I said 'fair's fair tell us about you.' and got to know them. They're all great, even if mike is a tight ass stickler for duty, it's his job, but Jubilation and I don't like the fact that when ever Jubilation comes out, one look at her eyes, and they freak."

"Do you have any idea why?"

"Well Wolvie thought he knew and explained it to Jubilation when she asked him."

"What was his theory?"

I then told him as best I could rember what Wolvie said.

"A most wise man. If he's right and most regular soldiers are taught to distrust those with Jubilations troubles it can be hard for Jubilation to get then to feel easy in her presence. But don't give up on it. Well we've gone an hour fifty minutes, So please Leave and get Jean, and tell her we might be a few minutes late in starting."

Well Jean was easy to find she was out side the door waiting her turn. I explained to her I went over my time and they might start a few minutes late because of that. She just smiled and said "Oh, that's ok, I just wait here." And then I nodded in response and went to the livening room to veg out with the TV.


	20. Chapter 20

JUBILEE AND JUBILATION

PART TWENTY

JUBILATION TIME

After about an hour in front of the boob tube, I thought of something Jubilation hadn't been out for a full two hours, Plus there was the fact I didn't think therapy session time would count, and it was already after five!

"Uh, guys," I said to the other so called Gen-Xers who were vegging with me. "Uh I Just realized, Jubilation hasn't been out today, except for the therapy session, and I don't think that counts, so if we don't want to be in trouble, I gotta let her have control for awhile."

"What this?" Mike asked.

"Oh nothing much Mike" he bristled at being called by his first name. 'Too uptight.' I thought. "It's just an exercise for My therapy, Jubilation has to be in control for at least two hours every day. Total, not strait. If not Frosty will stand over me with a freaking stopwatch to time a two strait hours the next day. That'd be bad, so I giving Jubilation control, try to get along with her this time."

And the Jubilation was I control. "Hi again every body, lets try to have a, less interesting experience this time, Can you handle that Jonathan?" So Jubilation was still pissed about passing out. Oh well.

"I'm sorry about that, I forgot about what my yelling does to other telepaths."

"Well, I can forgive forgetfulness once Jonathan, but don't let it happen again, Hmm?" The Shield group and backed off when Jubilation came out. 'Jubilation!' I called 'This just won't do! Do something, be friendly if you can.'

"Hmf, Fine."

"What was that?" Monet asked.

"Oh, just acknowledging something Jubilee said."

"Which was?"

"If you must know Monet the Shield agents over there don't trust me when I'm out. I put them on edge."

"Why?" Paige asked.

"They don't like what they see in my eyes Paige."

"That's silly your eyes don't…" she looked closer at Jubilation's eyes "Well I'll be, they are different, if eyes truly are windows to the soul yours is a different house then Jubilee."

"Really, how would you describe the difference?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes, I am quite interested."

"Well Jubilee eyes are like looking into house where something's going on all the time. She shows her moods in her eyes, if she's happy, sad, angry, or just board, you can tell from her eyes, they're most expressive."

"You study people by watch their eyes do you?"

"I study people period. It's just the eyes usually are the best thing to study."

"Ok, and my eyes?"

"It's like looking into the neighborhood abandoned and is rumored to be haunted house. Dark and creepy with boards over it. And nothing going on."

"Quite the difference wouldn't you say?"

"Yes. I'm surprised I didn't notice lat time I saw you, but then, we were all in shock."

"True enough." And then Jubilation mad small talk with every body but the Shield agents.

'Uh Jubilation, at most times I can see your plan, but this is one time I can't'

'Well Jubilee, that's because you had you own plan, my taking to them. I'm showing them I can be quote and quote normal around others. That I'm not a monster. If you pay attention you'll see they're relaxing just a little, and are certainly less hostile. After seeing me once or twice more after this, they'll be comfortable enough around me to let me talk to them. I'd just put their defenses back up if I talked to them now.' And she was right. Well after a little over two hours, she was tiered of talking, so out I came. It was only seven thirty something, but I wanted bed. It had been a emotional few days, and I though the extra sleep would to me wonders.

"Well," I said for "some reason I bushed. It's bed time for Bozo. Goodnight all."

They tried to get me to stay, but I left with my 'happy this sides' back guards. Their attitude was pissing me off even more then it pissed off Jubilation. And that is odd. 'Oh well' I thought, getting it to my PJ's 'it's nothing to worry about. I just love her. And it hurts that she's being hurt.'

And with that I climbed into bed and was asleep with in minutes.


	21. Chapter 21

JUBILEE AND JUBILATION

PART TWENTY ONE

NICK'S LIST

Well it was Monday again. That meant school, Ugh. Well for the second school day in a row, some thing interrupted my schooling. "Jubilee, please come to my office, the paperwork's here."

I got up and left, with the class and Sean wishing me 'Good luck.'

As I got to the office, Frosty, s (I will not call her mom. She'll always be Frosty to me.) lawyers were looking over some documents, and Nick and Frosty were talking. "Well Jubilee, after these monkeys say everything is in order, and Frosty signs on the dotted line, you'll be Jubilation Frost, how does it feel? Any questions?" Nick told me.

"Well it feels great, but I do have a few questions for you, not pertaining to this though."

"Well what are they?" Nick asked.

"Well the first was, how the hell did I get on that list?"

"What list?" He asked looking puzzled.

"On being your fourth choice for back up. Are you nuts? The first three are the greatest warriors I've ever met! On can I be after them?"

"Yes Nick. It did seem a little strange to put her after them. And I won't even ask how she met Frank. I can see the answer already. Logan does introduce you to some, interesting people Jubilee."

"I won't even ask how the two of you know about that. I couldn't take it. Remember that bar brawl down in Manipor? You know which one. Remember what you did in it?"

"Oh, that. I take a knife for you and that's it?'

"What?" Frosty yelled.

"Well it was like this, some idiot broke the only unofficial rule of a bar brawl in The Princess, no weapons. He went to stab Nick here in the heart, with his back turned. So I did the only thing I could think of. I put my arm in the way of the knife taking the blade in my forearm."

"Then she brought the guy down. Braking his nose with her other fist and his knee with her foot."

"Then I passed out to blood loss and pain. And that stupid stunt put me on that list?"

"They're not just on there for fighting prowess, which you have plenty of, as I've seen. No they're on it because all four of you, even Frank for some god unknown reason, I doubt he feels guilty about that, but maybe, anyway, they all try to make sure if I'm fighting them, we both come out alive. You'd do that to. You'd make sure we'd both come out alive. I can tell from your fighting. You want every one of the people you're fighting with to make it home safely, and you'll do anything to see to that. That's why you're on that list."

"Nick," I began, but then he said

"That's enough about it Jubilee, the next question?"

"Fine. Why are all my records and stuff being taken over by Shield, not that I'm not grateful to never have to deal with the IRS, but…"

"Control, Jubilee, control."

After that, the lawyers broke it up saying every thing was in order, Frosty signed her name, and I went back to class Jubilation Frost.


	22. Chapter 22

JUBILEE AND JUBILATION

PART TWENTY TWO

BEFORE THE PARTY

Well it was three O' clock and school was out. As I went to go to the living room with the others, Gambit came up to us, or more specifically me. "What's up Gumbo?" I asked.

"Well Petite, Your mom," sniggers at this from others "wants you out of the house till the party starts. Something about a surprise for you. So Gambit, He volunteered to be your escort to the outside, and bring you back when the party starts. And don't try to worm the surprise out of ol' Gambit, she won't say the surprise till we leave. She knows you could worm it out of anyone, now come on." He said holding his hand to me. I took it and he practically dragged me out of there.

After getting on his bike, we went to the most unlikely of places, the closest Mc Donald's. After we ordered, A big Mac meal for him, a double cheeseburger meal for me, we sat down.

"Look's like you got something on your mind Gumbo." I said between bites.

He looked around casually, and said, "I just want to get to know Jubilation better." He said with ease and double meaning.

I could take the underplayed hint, and Jubilation agreed, so out she came. "Why do you need to get to know me better? And don't worry about talking freely, no one will pay the slightest bit of attention to us now. I've made sure of that."

"Gambit sees. Well Jubilee is Gambit best friend, and now you enter the picture, De Petite would not like it if I was only friends with her, so Gambit wants to know if he can be friends with you. That's means he have to get to know you. He been spending the past few days hitting Jeanie Logan and Emma up for all the info on you I could. They were real helpful after I explained why. Emma even gave me some psychobabble on you, toning it down and going more slowly when the eyes started to glaze over from not understanding a word. So I know a lot about you, but I don't know you. So let us talk, eh?"

"So you've been researching me? Trying to understand me, in the hopes I can be a friend. Pretty round about way to do it. Why not just come to me first?"

"Gambit, he want to understand you, and you might not tell him everything you told other's no? you probably our sick of talking about yourself by now. Gambit just speed up the process."

"I can see how it would make sense to your mind to do it that way. So am I friend material?"

"Yes, but he need to spend time with you. No use having a friend you never see."

"Yes, that's true."

And so they talked, getting to know one another, when Jubilation said "Well do you want to do anything, or are we just going to sit here and talk all day?"

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I want to ride your bike."

"I take it Gambit be the passenger on this ride?"

"Yah. Jubilee has a lot of fun driving those things, when others let her, so I thought I'd try it."

"You break it you buy it." He said standing up.

"Thanks" she said when he handed her the keys. 'He's going all out on her.' I thought.

After riding for a half hour, we got the message from Frosty to come back for the party, so Jubilation turned around and we went home.


	23. Chapter 23

JUBILEE AND JUBILATION

PART TWENTY THREE

THE PARTY CRASHERS

As we pulled up Frosty laughed "Did you enjoy your ride Jubilee."

"Actually I'm Jubilation right now, and yes. I enjoyed it very much. I can see why Jubilee loves riding these things so much." And then she put me back into control.

As soon as we got in the house whatever Frosty was going to say next was interrupted by the alarm system going off. As we looked around for any danger, Bishop's voice came over the intercom. "Emma we have some unwelcomed guests tonight. Lady Deathstrike and about a hundred cyborgs."

"She's taking no chances on you." Nick, who had stayed for the party, commented.

"I'll handle her by my self." Wolvie said.

"Logan are you nuts. You can't take out an army by your self, and with us…" Nick shouted at Wolvie.

"I said her, not her army. Emma does the communications system go out side?"

"Yes."

"Good." He said and walked over to the intercom. He then started speaking into it in Japanese.

"What's he saying?" Paige asked.

"He's basically calling her a coward and challenging her to a sword duel."

"A sword duel?" Paige asked shocked.

"She's basically after him because she feels he dishonored her. So what better way to get it back then a sword duel under the old customs. It will be one on one with the winner deciding the loser's fate. If she has any honor left, she has to except. He's basically giving her what she always wanted, away to reclaim her honor."

She excepted. No surprise, and he went to get his swords.

We followed him out, he didn't say not to, and they addressed one another.

"Pick a weapon and we'll begin" Wolvie said, sounding almost almost board by this.

"I see giving me the first choice, well," she said going over the katanas, her eyes going wide as she found one. Drawing it from it's scabbard, she looked it over vary carefully before saying, "You have taken very good care of my father's sword Logan-son."

"If you win, it yours, as is my life. Now," he said picking up his favorite sword, one probably older the he is "Let's get this over with. Jubilee's party is on hold for it."

"Such confidence." She said. And then the battle was on.

After the first few test stokes, Mike had to speak. "Uh, Sir? Why are we just watching this?"

"Because…"

"Will you two shut up? I want to watch Wolvie kick her ass. Now no more talking."

"How…" Paige started, when I death glared everyone. There was blessed quite for the rest of the fight.

They were two masters, but Wolvie was better by far. Still it went on for some time. They parried blow after blow against each other, then to my surprise Lady Deathstike got first blood, cutting across his inner left forearm. He immediately got her back across the right shoulder. His healing factor, and her nanobots, healed the wounds almost immediately. Then, like a signal was given, they both went to fighting totally offensively, with no thoughts to defense. They were now trying to do more damage then the other could take. 'It always comedown to this in Wolvie's fights.' I thought.

Finally after a few minutes of this, it was painful just watching it, Wolvie knocked her sword out of her hand in a upward diangle cut, and reversing the cut, made a huge gash in her chest, from right shoulder to left hip. It would have put a Wolvie with no adamantium skeleton into shock, bet she was a cyborg, she didn't feel pain, so as her nanobots started to repair her, he stabbed her in the strum, and putting his weight into it forced her to fall down, pinning her to the ground. "You lose Marico." He said lowly.

Predictably, the soldiers started forward, ready to attack. As everyone, including my self readied to fight, Jean threw a TK shield over them..

"Impressive." Was all anyone could say. In this case only Henry could think of it.

"I just hope that back up arrives before their air runs out." Jean said.

"Uh, Jean they're cyborgs, they don't need to breathe as much as most of us do. I mean I've seen these suckers come out of the damn ocean to attack, walking out of it with no gear."

"When was this?" Frosty asked?

"Last time she attacked me, on a Japanese beach when I was taking my adopted daughter on a picnic." Wolvie said sitting on a Lady Deathstrike that he had some how knock out. I don't even want to know.

"You and Jubilee, have, interesting times Logan." Frosty said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I shot back.

"Five minutes, and two knock outs later, a Shield carrier arrived. Nick said they were laying in wait for his second signal, his fist happed at the sound of the alarm.

As Shield personal restrained an unconcence Lady Deathstrike, Nick said, "Well let you know what we get out of her Logan. Hopefully we'll get some clues. Sorry about the party Jubilee."

"Hey! If I have any thing to say about it, the party's still going on! Sorry you have to miss it though."

"Jubilee, I think it would be best to reschedule t a latter date, how's Friday night for you Nick?"

"I think I can make it."

"Cool, maybe we can get the Doc to come." I said. As long as the party still went off I was happy. Maybe I could think of a few more to invite. My mind was searching.

"If you want Jubilee." Frosty said.

And we all went in the house, Frosty sending everyone to bed. 'Damn' I thought 'it's still early.' And so with Mike calling this place a nut house, they escorted me to my room.


	24. Chapter 24

Deathgeonous hear with an author's note. I'm sorry about the lack of updates but I was sick for the whole month of October. When I got back to writing, I first did a little on two other stories bouncing around my head. I have also uploaded them to this site. I will try to up load more frequently on all of them. And thanks go out to my two reviewers, wordmad, and I'm trying to get a beta reader, if anyone wants the job, put it in a review, and Mya Rose, who got me started again as I started to feel better. And a special thanks to Dark Jubilation, who read the first twenty three parts and pronounced it good. Thank you. Many more happy updates, deathgeonous.

JUBILEE AND JUBILATION

PART TWENTY FOUR

A PENNY FOR YOUR THOUGHTS

After school let out, I made my way to the Bio-sphere, apples in tow. "Hi ya, Penny, long time no see." I said as I made my way to her. As Penny made her way up to me I sat down against a tree. Handing her an apple I started "Sorry bout not seeing ya in so long, a lot's happened. Wanta hear?" She shook her head yes and I went on telling her about my week.

"So now you're caught up to speed Penny. I wish I could answer your questions, like I have for the others. Want ta meet my other half?" She nodded conformation again. Nodding yes and no were the best I had been able to do with her. And telepathy doesn't work for some reason, according to Frosty. Getting a yes or no, or some other few gestures, were the best I could do, or any one has done.

"Hello Penance." She scooted back startled. "Now don't do that. I not that scary am I?" Penny stopped scooting back and even came forward a bit. "Penance I'm sorry if I scared you. I seam to be doing that a lot lately." She said laughing sadly. "If you want you can just talk to Jubilee." Penny shook her head no and pointed to the ground, obviously saying 'Stay.' "All right Penance, I'll stay. What would you like to talk about?" Penny pointed at Jubilation. "Me? You want to know about me eh? Well everyone does, so I'll tell you what I've told them." She then went on for about 45 minutes talking about herself. She told Penny a lot more then she had told the others, perhaps because Penny could only listen, not ask questions of her own.

"Want to go for a walk Penance?" She said standing up. Penny got to all fours, that was how she walked, and walked besides her. "I really feel comfortable with you Penance, and I don't know why. I'm giving control back to Jubilee now, if you don't mind, but I'll definitely be back to talk to you."

And then I was in charge. "Well Penny, Looks like you made a new friend." Penny nodded yes. "I didn't think she'd take so quickly to anybody, but then again, I didn't think she'd handle being out this well."

Penny mad the 'Why?' sign I taught her.

"Well, it's just that she's been hiding from the world for so long that I'm surprised that she is handling being out so well." I said as we came to the stream. "Wanta sit and watch the fish's?" Penny nodded yes.

After fifteen minutes of blessed quite the bubble of silence was broken by Artie and Leech running up to us. "Jubileeeeeeeeee!" Artie screamed as the came up to us.

"Who is Jubilation, Jubilee? We heard the others talking about how you were both Jubilee and Jubilation." Leech nodded. "Who is Jubilation? Is she really you? Why have we never seen her or anything?"

'Whoa! How to put this so they can understand?' I thought. "Ok, Artie, Leech, if you stay quite I'll answer, but no interrupting, got that?" They both nodded. "Ok, to start with, I'm a spilt personality. That means, well it's kind of like I have two people living in me. Jubilee, me, the one you know, and Jubilation. Jubilation had a very bad childhood, and decided to hide from the world by letting me be in charge, so that's why you don't know her, she's been hiding. But people have convinced her that that was a bad thing to do, and she comes out now. But when she comes out, I go away."

"Where do you go?" Artie blurted out.

"Now, now I said no questions, but I'll answer that. It's kind of like my body is a car. Now whoever's in the driving seat as it were at the moment is the one your dealing with. The other personality is in the back seat, and you can't deal with them at that time. Ok?" They nodded. "If you want you can talk to Jubilation for a few moments. But just a few. I have a feeling that she's not good with children."

"Ok. Let us just say hello then."

"Hello I'm Jubilation. Nice to meet you, Artie, Leech."

"Hello Jubilation. You look just like Jubilee, but you sure don't sound like her." Artie said.

"Well of course I look like her! We share a body!"

Thankfully whatever was going to happen next was interrupted by Emma coming this way shouting "Jubilee!"


	25. Chapter 25

JUBILEE AND JUBILATION

PART TWENTY FIVE

THE TRAINING SESSION OF DOOM

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Frosty said coming closer.

"Hello Emma, why were you looking for me?" Jubilation said.

"Jubilation?" Frosty asked surprised.

"Yes."

"Well can you put Jubilee back in charge? We need her at the moment."

"Fine."

"What'cha need me for Frosty?"

"I swear, can't either of you to call me mom?"

"Nope."

"Ugh. Well I thought I'd see how the new team works together. Most of them have never been on the same team, and we're adding you and your body guards," She looked at Sara and Richard, the two with me at the moment when she said this. "So I want to see how you work together."

"Ok."

"I'll call them now." She said and proceeded to do so.

As the others came in, she asked Penny, Archie and Leech to leave for a bit. After the last person got here, Frosty started. "Well people, it's time we started practicing as a group. I have thought long and hard about our first training scenario. I didn't want to do one that the X-Men did on a regular basis, and then it hit me, with all the talk about Doom going on, we'd use him in our first training scenario."

"You're pitting us against Dr. Doom? How?" Mike asked

"This building, which we affectionately call the Bio-Sphere, is in actuality a holographic training room run by a computer. I just program the parameters of the exercise, and the computer takes over the rest. It is quite realistic. With-out the safety levels on it can even be deadly. Don't worry though; today all that could happen to you is being knocked out for an hour or two." She said seeing some nervous expressions on the Shield personal about dieing in training.

"What will the scenario be? Or do we not get to know that?" Mike asked.

"Oh, you get to know. It's simple really, three hours after the scenario starts, Dr. Doom will have completed a ritual which he thinks will bring his mother back to life, but in reality will release Metspheto into our world. So we have less then three hours to invade his castle, get to his ritual room and stop the ritual. Any questions?"

There were none though Wolvie was muttering under his breath about how this was ripped form what people had been saying over the last few days.

"Ok then if there are no questions, then let's meet back here in half an hour. I'm giving you time to suit up and grab weapons, for those of you who use them. Mike your team should bring their best armament, while not fatal, the stuff in here can hurt you, and you're supposed to deal with it like you would in real life, so bring whatever you would bring on this sort of mission."

"Lady, I don't HAVE what I'd bring on this sort of mission. After this exercise though, I'll request what I think we'll need from Shield. Till then though we'll make do with what we have." Mike replied. "Ok Jubilee, we'll take you to get ready, then we'll get our selves ready for this.

With that I was rushed to my room, where I got on my Gen-X uniform, unstable molecules, gota love'm, and my 'working' trench coat.

As I shrugged on the trench coat, Sara asked "What's with the coat, the uniform I can understand, but…"

"Sara, have you ever seen me without a trench coat? I ware them so much I'm just not comfortable without warring one. Besides you can hold a lot of stuff in them, and hand to hand fighting in them confuses the hell out of most opponents."

"Are you ready yet?" mike called through the door. Only Sara and Vanessa were with me as I changed, the guys waited outside.

"Yah I'm ready." I said as I opened the door.

"Good then we can get ready now."

So we all hurried over to their rooms, where they got their heavy weaponry out. Mike and Sara both got some kind of assault rifle of some kind. I'm nut a gun nut so I don't know what kind. Carl got a sub machine gun of some sort. Vanessa got a really long sniper rifle and Richard got a belt fed monstrosity of some kind. I think it was actually a belt fed auto shotgun, cause those looked like big shotgun shells going into it. After asking I was told I was right. It was a belt fed 8-gadge fully automatic shotgun, nicknamed the 'Rolling Thunder' because it was a multi barrel weapon that sound like thunder when it shoots' Richard joked on the way there.

We were not the last, but close to it that came. Frosty was actually the last, saying she was making sure the other students knew not to come into the Bio-Sphere, and would watch Penny Artie and Leech while we were in here.


	26. Chapter 26

Deathgeonous here, I just want to thank Mya Rose for agreeing to be the beta reader for this story. And thank you to those who keep reading it.

JUBILEE AND JUBILATION

PART TWENTY SIX

A LATVERIAN WELCOME

"Computer! Start training scenario!" Frosty yelled.

"What is this Star Trek?" Mike asked as the world was changed.

Frosty shot Mike a look as I took in our new surroundings. We were in a small valley, with a long shallow slope leading up. Frosty nodded her head towards the slope and up we went.

As we got to the top of the hill, we could see Castle Doomstadt in the distance, only about, 500 yards. The ONLY problem with this was the army of a good few thousand robots between us and it.

""My god, how do we go through all those, and still make it to Doom in time?" Rouge wondered for all of us.

Lucky, Frosty had a plan. "Jubilee?"

"Yah?" I said not taking my eyes off the army of robots.

"Do you think you can blow up the robots?"

"What? All of them?"

"Yes."

'Jubilation?' I thought.

'Well you can do it. Easily might I add, the only difficulty I see is not getting the castle in the blast.' Was the reply.

'Ok, thanks.' I thought and then said, "I think I can, but the castle might get caught up in the blast."

"That's why we have training scenarios Jubilee. If the castle gets destroyed, then we start over. Ok Here's the plan people. After the explosion, Katharine, Logan, Gambit and Betsy will head for the security room, where it will be Katharine's job to disable the security system, starting with the rest of the robots. Jean, Bishop, Sean and Henry will go after Doom himself, and Rouge, Jubilee, the Shield agents and I will stay out side as a distraction. Logan, you're in charge of your group, Bishop you've got yours. Now set your watches. We've been here for ten minutes. We've two hours and fifty minutes left. At thirty minutes left get the hell out of the castle, because at tem minutes left I'm having Jubilee detonate the castle, with whoever's still inside. Now do it Jubilee!"

I really had to concentrate. The robots were surrounding the castle on all sides, and I had to get them all, without getting the castle. I sent out my paffs, making them loop around the castle like a doughnut, with the castle as its hole. I sent out more and more, till I was certain there'd be enough, then I detonated it with my mind. There was a flash of white light, then all the robots were gone. Just gone, no parts left. The castle was blackened, but still standing. "Whoa!" was all someone; I'm not sure who said, before the two teams ran for the castle.

"What do we do now Frosty?" I asked.

"We wait."

Well we didn't have to wait long, as about two minutes or so after the teams got in the castle, the ground started to open up in various places, and out came wave after wave of flying doom controlled robots.

"Now remember, we're a distraction, so don't destroy them too quickly! But not so slow as to endanger yourself! Let's get them!" and with that she pulled out an energy rifle she had strapped to her back.

The next hour and fifty seven minutes, for that's how long the scenario lasted, was a kind of blur. Some of the time I was just blowing up bunches of robots that stood together. Sometimes I blew up a robot or two that was approaching a teammate. Sometimes a teammate shot, or in Rouge's case smashed, a robot coming at me I didn't see.

And then the computer announced, "Conditions met. Scenario has been cleared. Returning to normal Bio-Sphere running program." Then we were all back in the meadow.

After Frosty got her breath back, almost all the distraction team was out of breath, me included, she said "I'll look at the tapes of this little exercise, and we'll go over it tomorrow. Dismissed." She said, and left. We all followed her out of the Bio-Sphere, and all of us headed to the baths.

After my turn in the showers, and after my current set of body guards joined me, we had a subdued supper, for everyone was tired, and then I did my homework and went to bed a little early.


	27. Chapter 27

JUBILEE AND JUBILATION

PART TWENTY SEVEN

AND THE RESULTS ARE IN

Well it was Wednesday, hump day, and class was starting to get better, as I got back into the swing of things. Still, the less said about school, the better.

After school I met up with Jean and Wolvie, we planned to see Dr. Strange to see if it was just Mestpheto and Blackheart pissed at us, or if there were others, when Frosty caught us.

"Going somewhere?" She asked.

"Yes, to see Dr. Strange about who might be mad at Jubilee, Logan, and myself." Jean answered.

"Well first can you stop by my office? I wan to go over yesterday's training scenario with everyone. It shouldn't take more then a half an hour to an hour."

"Alright, I guess we have the time. I just told him we'd be stopping by today, not a time." Jean said.

We went to the office, and Frosty called the others to the office.

"Ok," she said after we all sat down. "I went over the videos last night, and we all did fine. And that's the problem, we only did fine. We are obviously not used to working together, having been on different teams, with different leadership. My team had to cover each other way too much, sometimes almost to late. Logan's team got to the computer just fine, they just couldn't give Katharine the time and space she needed to work on it. As soon as she started, they were to busy holding the room. And with Bishop's group after the got to the ritual chamber, they didn't have a clue how to stop it, so Jean tried convincing Doom he's being tricked, while the other tried to figure out what to do to stop the ritual. Surprisingly Jean convinced him. I didn't think that win condition would ever be met."

Now I'm going to split us up into three training teams that could possibly become real teams, if they work out. Team one will be myself, Henry, Sean, Betsy and Vanessa. Team two will be Logan's team, with Katharine, Jubilee, Gambit, Mike and Sara on it. Team three will be Bishop's with Rouge, Jean, Richard and Carl. One team will train a day, starting to day with my team, and tomorrow with Logan's team then the next day with Bishop's team, and so on."

"Now I understand that Jean, Logan and Jubilee have some where to be, so your all dismissed. And if any one wants to see the video's of how they or other's did, come see me.

We all stood up, and Jean Wolvie, Richard, Vanessa and I went to go see Dr. Strange. I noticed Mike stayed to speak with Frosty. He probably wanted the tapes.


End file.
